Arkham Interviews
by TGtornadoe
Summary: Enter the life of Dr. Mathews as he interviews the Arkham inmates. I don't intend to make the villains jerks I intend to use this story to make the villains seem more like regualar people who may break if they think about what they're doing. Also their will eventually be a story that unfolds once a certain clown comes into the story.
1. Chapter 1

Arkham Interviews

Bane

Enter into the life of Dr. Kethen Mathews as he interviews the so called "Super Criminals" of Arkham Asylum.

Dr. Mathews entered a cell that had large dents in the wall as if someone had punched them. He pulled up a chair and called to the inmate hiding in a dark corner "Hell Mr. Bane"

A shrivelled up looking man poked part of his face out of the darkness and asked "What do you want. Are you going to try and get me off the venom?"

Dr. Mathews looked down and leaned closer to the man and said in a caring tone "No sir I am simply here to talk to you about ... well you"

Bane came out of the darkness a little more and asked "So you are not trying to diagnose me or find me a new miracle pill that will rid me of my strength?"

"No of course not. I am not here to do anything but talk about you and if you'd like we don't even have to talk about ...Batman"

Bane walked fully into the light and exposed the state he was in. He was shrivelled and old looking due to withdrawal from the venom. He walked closer to Dr. Mathews but was then shocked by a collar on his neck. Bane crawled back into the darkness and reached for a small object.

Dr. Mathews exited the room for a moment and could be heard yelling angrily "What the hell are you doing! If that man gets shocked again I will personally see to it that you clean up Jokers cell while he's still in it and we'll see how long you last with him!"

Mathews then entered the room and took in a large breath and then exhaled. He brought in with him a wooden chair. He placed the chair facing Bane who was sitting in the darkness clutching something and almost sobbing due to the indignity of his situation.

Mathews asked "Please sir have a seat?"

Bane slowly came out of the darkness again and cringed when he reached the spot where he was shocked but realized that the security had been turned off. Bane then ran past Mathews and grabbed the door but was then stopped by an electric current coming from the handle. Due to the electricity Bane could not let go. Dr. Mathews then used the wooden chair to pry him off of the door handle. Bane fell to the ground. Due to the use of the venom in the past he had grown a resistance to pain.

Mathews then propped Banes chair back up and said "Please Mr. Bane don't think me a fool who would simply let you escape. Now please let's talk"

Bane crawled to his feet and sat down in the chair.

Mathews then asked "Well why don't we talk about your transfer over from Blackgate to Arkham?"

Bane reluctantly started to respond "I ... I would assume that it was because they thought the venom was an addiction. But it's Not! I need it to be powerful and strong and I need it so I can break the Batman!"

Mathews then responded not threatened by the growing intensity of Banes voice "So you don't see the venom as an addiction you think that you just want to use it to defeat the Batman... but why? Why is it that you must kill the Batman?"

Bane looked at the ground and said as though his mind was on something else "I.. I don't know anymore. I think the venom has cost me some of my memories. I don't really know why but I remember he humiliated me so I must stop him... because he might do it again"

Mathews nodded his head and asked "So you are not sure why you must stop Batman but you feel you need the venom to stop hm anyway. You see I think that you use Batman as an excuse to use the venom so you can be strong and as you see it better than Batman"

Bane replied "I must be better than the Bat I must be stronger, faster..."

Mathews then interrupted "Smarter? You become a rampaging mass of muscle and rage when your venom concentration is at its highest"

Bane then thought about this for a moment. Mathews then looked over into the darkness Bane had been sitting in and saw what looked to be a small teddy bear.

Mathews asked "What is that?"

Bane looked back into the darkness and ran over to it and hid it from view.

Mathews asked "May I see your bear?"

Bane looked back at him with an expression of (what the heck). Bane then reluctantly brought forth the teddy bear. Bane sat down and sat the small bear on his lap.

Mathews asked "Does he have a name?"

Bane looked down at his bear and after a moment or two replied "His name is Osito. Me and him have been through everything together. We grew up in a prison because my father was a bad man. Osito was my only friend. We read together, played together and protected each other" Banes voice had suddenly started to become more similar to that of a child's as he looked at his bear. "The men who took me here wanted to take my friend away from me but we killed them... Isn't that right Osito no one will ever separate us" Bane then hugged his little furry friend.

Mathews then asked what no one had ever asked Bane before "May I hold your bear... please. I promise I'll give him right back if you want?"

Bane held his bear close and looked at the strange Dr. Who had been so kind to him and treated him as a person instead of a problem. Without realizing it Bane started to hold his hands out. He looked down and stopped the motion for a moment but then continued. Bane delicately placed Osito in Mathews hands and the Dr. Slowly pulled the little bear close to him. He observed it but felt an odd amount of weight in it. He turned the bear around and looked at a slit in the back of the bear. He moved his hand close to the slit but suddenly paused when he saw Banes eyes narrow in rage. Mathews stopped not because of Banes stare but because he saw what was in it. A knife.

Mathews then handed Bane back the bear. Bane once again placed the bear on his lap.

Mathews then asked "So Bane can you describe to me what your childhood was like?"

Bane replied quickly "Hell... It was Hell"

Bane held up his bear in front of him and then hugged it.

Mathews asked another question "Can you recall any memories that stand out?"

Bane replied while still looking at his bear "I remember when I first got Osito"

Mathews then said "Please continue. I would like to know how you two found each other"

Bane began to explain "I remember one day a new inmate came in to Pena Duro. He was one of the only people who was ever nice to me. He taught me the importance of reading and education. Something I could never get in prison... and one day I was going to his cell for one of our secret study sessions. I snuck into his cell but for some reason he wasn't there. I later learned he was sentenced to death because he had killed another inmate but I remember he killed that man to protect me. The only thing left in his cell was his books and a bear. I manged to get the bear back to my cell but I had to leave the books behind. One day another new inmate was placed in the same room as me. He wasn't in there for 30 minutes before he was trying to kill me. He strangled me and slammed me against a wall. I reached out for what ever I could find and I managed to grab my teddy. The crazy man then yanked me away but there was still something in my hand. It was a knife so I used it to slash the mans throat and he died moments later. I discovered that the knife came out of the back of the bear. I also found a note from my friend and it said

"My young friend I will never see you again. But now I leave you behind a new friend. I have placed this knife in your friend so you can protect yourself. Don't let anyone heart you my young friend you must beat them before they beat you, you must be the Bane of their existence. But do not lose faith in your studies you must be smart as well if you ever hope to do anything. Now as the guards come to take me away I say that you mus..."

An that's where the message ended. From then on I dedicated myself to being the best that I could be and when the Batman beat me I knew I needed to beat him or else my friends words meant nothing" A tear rolled down Banes face.

Mathews stood up and said before leaving "Well Mr. Bane I have enjoyed our little chat but I must now go to see about another patient named Pamela Isley"

Bane did not pay attention to him as the Dr. Exited. Bane placed his forehead onto his bears head and sat there contemplating why he had just confessed one of his deepest secrets to this man who seemed so strange yet so kind. He then crawled back into the Darkness and hugged his bear as he slowly drifted off into sleep.

(Authors note: Please review and tell me if you think Dr. Mathews should come back to see Bane again and if you like this concept of interviews and suggest any villains you'd like to see in my Arkham interviews)


	2. Chapter 2

Arkham Interviews

Two green beans

Dr. Mathews walked into a cell as he did every time he went to interview a patient.

"Hello Edward how are we today?"

Edward Nigma A.K.A the Riddler sat at a table and crossed his arms. He wasn't wearing his trademark green suit but instead wore an orange jump suit with a question mark etched into it.

Nigma looked up at the doctor that he had never seen before and asked "Tell me dock how far can a dog run into a forest"

Mathews answered while taking his seat "Simple. He runs halfway in and then he's running out"

Nigma clapped his hands sarcastically and said in an even more sarcastic tone "Well done sir you've proven that you have at least one brain cell in that head of yours"

Mathews then asked calmly "Tell me Edward why do you feel it necessary to ask people to solve these riddles if you simply mock them if they do? What is the point of that?"

Riddler leaned in closer to Mathews and asked "Why is it you watch T.V or read books? You do it for amusement"

Mathews then asked "So you enjoy making people feel stupider than you. Did you ever consider that you really don't enjoy doing what you do but really feel it necessary in order to give yourself the illusion of being the smartest?"

Riddler paused for a moment and replied stuttering in frustration "I don't like you...you...you talk to much why aren't you trying to sedate me or medicate me like other doctors"

Mathews stood up and walked to the door but said before leaving "Well I can see you don't feel like thinking about you today so maybe I'll come back tomorrow. Oh and in the case of my method of treatment. Think of it as a riddle. See if you can solve it before I come back?"

Mathews then left. Riddler then began to ponder this supposed Riddle.

Mathews walked through the halls of Arkham Asylum but before going to his next patient he went to his locker and got out a small package. He then walked to his next appointment.

He entered a dark room with a cube like cell in the centre. A female figure walked over to the door of the cell and tapped seductively on the glass and asked "Well who's this little hunk of meat that's come to visit me?"

Mathews sat down on a fold out chair he had brought and replied "My name is Dr. Kethen Mathews. I am here to talk to you Pamela"

Poison Ivey was only referred to by this name by Batman so she took it as an insult. She slammed a fist against the cell and yelled "Don't call me that. I am the great and powerful mother nature. I am Poison Ivey"

Mathews replied in an calm tone "Isn't it funny how your old name sounds quite a bit like you current name Poison... Or would you just like me to call you Ivey?" Poison Ivey stood still and didn't know how to react to the question. Mathews then walked to the cell and opened the door and asked "Would you like to sit out here with me Ivey?"

Ivey saw this as the perfect time to escape so she ran past Mathews but stopped before reaching the door. She turned to see Mathews holding a small flower in a pot. She ran to him and attempted to grab the plant but couldn't quite get it away from.

Mathews asked "Would you like to hold the plant Ivey?"

Ivey dropped to her knees and began to cry. She yelled angrily through her tears "It doesn't matter if I do or don't you won't give it to me. Everyone is always trying to separate me from my babies!"

She looked up at at Mathews who then knelt down and handed Ivey the plant. She smiled at him.

Mathews then motioned for Ivey to sit down.

Ivey sat and asked "Where will you sit?"

Mathews replied "Oh don't worry. I believe that if a man can he should allow a lady to sit even if he must stand. So now tell me about yourself Ivey and explain to me why you call these plants your babies"

Ivey began to explain "Well I used to work for an evil man who didn't care about the world. He only cared about money and power. I worked as one of his scientists in ecological research but this was simply a mask so he could say "Hey we have a green thumb" His thumbs were green all right but with money not plants. One day I was researching a new kind of Eco friendly chemicals but the project was shut down. I continued to divert resources to the project but my boss didn't like that very much. He sent a group of thugs after me one day and they accidentally pushed me into a desk with several chemicals in it. The chemicals spilled onto me and I fell unconscious. The thugs assumed me to be dead but I wasn't I was instead reborn as mother nature and I vowed to destroy anyone who harmed plants"

Mathews nodded his head and asked "But if you are mother nature then why do you want to kill people. I have read about your case and from what I have learned you have a total disregard for human life. Why is it that you Mother Nature choose to kill a certain type of life but you try to save another.?"

Ivey responded not taking time to think about the question "I knew it you're just trying to get me to think that people aren't worthless!"

Mathews shook his head and said "No Ivey I have not done anything of the sort. I to think that their are some people who would not be missed if they were killed but you cannot look at the single thing you must try to look at it that if you are killing one person you are killing not just humans but you are killing life. So tell me why is it fair that you get to choose who you kill. Instead why could you not use your... abilities to try and help both. You have limitless potential to help but such a misguided belief that you must hurt"

Ivey sat still and hugged her plant close to her. She stroked the leaves softly and pondered what had been said.

Mathews then asked in a caring tone "Would you like me to leave Ivey? I could come back tomorrow and we could talk then"

Ivey stood up and walked to her cell. Mathews opened the door and Ivey walked in. She reluctantly handed the plant to Mathews but was surprised when he gave it back.

Mathews closed the door and walked away.

In Iveys cell she contemplated using the plant to escape but felt that she shouldn't use her gift to hurt people.

Mathews walked though the halls to his next appointment.

He walked into the cell of the master of fear: Scarecrow.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Arkham Interviews

Two Terrors

Mathews entered the cell of Jonathan Crane A.K.A the Scarecrow. Crane sat in a chair in the middle of the room and stared out the barred window. The moonlight shined in and allowed only his feet to be seen.

Dr. Mathews brought in his fold out chair and sat down behind Crane. "Hello Mr. Crane how are we today?"

Crane turned his chair and the moonlight created a silhouette of his hooded head. Cranes head angled up a bit and he asked "I think the real question is how are you today?" The cell door behind Mathews closed leaving him in total darkness. Crane then asked again "So how are you? Worried, afraid ... Scared?"

Mathews then chuckled and said "You could have just asked if I was scared because the other words you said are just synonyms for being scared"

Scarecrow then asked in disbelief "Are you making fun of me?"

Mathews continued to laugh "Yes I guess I am. I that a problem?"

Scarecrow then stood up and yelled "You don't make fun of fear itself" Scarecrow then struck a match and revealed a candle which he lit using the match which revealed his masked face. (In this incarnation of Scarecrow I would like you to picture him as he looks in Arkham Asylum the game) "Are you scared yet?" Scarecrow looked at the chair bewildered that Mathews wasn't sitting there.

Scarecrow then turned to face the window which was now being closed by Mathews. Mathews then slipped away into the darkness. Scarecrow looked around trying to see where Mathews was when suddenly his candle was blown out.

Mathews then asked "Tell me Mr. Crane are you scared?"

Scarecrow responded "Oh please. It will take a little more than sitting in the dark to scare me"

The lights then flickered on and Scarecrow caught a glimpse of the one thing he really did fear:Batman.

Scarecrow fell back in his chair and scooted backwards in the darkness. He bumped into Mathews and this frightened him even more. Scarecrow attempted to get back to his chair but couldn't. He began to panic and yelled "I'm not scared of you! I'm ... not scared... of..."

Mathews then struck a match and revealed himself to be right in front of Scarecrow and said "Yes Mr. Crane you are scared of me and you're scared of Batman and you're scared of the dark and you're scared of what you can't see" Mathews then extinguished the matches flame and the room was dark again.

Mathews walked with his feet striking heavily on the ground and continued "But the real question is why is it so important to you that you must frighten others" Mathews then turned on the light "When you could use your intelligence to help instead"

Crane looked at the door of the cell to see that the "Batman" was nothing more than a cheap dummy of the caped crusader that looked realistic due to the fear.

Mathews opened the door and said before leaving "I hope I've given you something to think about until I come see you again Mr. Crane"

Mathews then left Scarcrow alone in the cell and the super villain rushed over to the fake Batman which still hung from the door and ripped it to shreds. Inside he found a note saying "Anger is also not a good trait" Scarecrow yelled angrily and threw the remains of the Batman at the wall.

Meanwhile in the lower depths of Arkham Asylum Dr. Mathews was going to interview Killer Croc. A guard opened up a large metal door and Mathews stepped into the cell which was more like a sewer.

A man called to Mathews before he entered "Hey Doc don't you think you'll need a little security"

Mathews turned to see the one handed guard Aaron Cash. Mathews greeted him kindly and replied "No Mr. Cash that won't be necessary"

Mathews walked into the sewer and the door shut behind him. Like always he brought his fold out chair, set it up and sat in it but this time he also brought a brown paper bag. Suddenly from above a piece of meat dropped and the famed murderous Killer Croc slumped out of the water and slowly moved toward his food. Croc slowly ate his meat in silence not even noticing Mathews.

Mathews cleared his throat in an attempt to catch the attention of Croc. Croc looked over to him for a moment and snorted angrily at him but then resumed eating his meat.

Mathews then asked "Mr. Jones would you like to talk?"

Croc turned to face Mathews and slowly moved toward him. Croc seemed far less intelligent than before and had seemingly lost his power of speech.

Mathews reached into his bag and pulled out a ham sandwich and took a bite out of it. Crocs eyes narrowed and he moved even closer. Mathews picked up his paper bag and walked closer to Croc.

Suddenly Croc was electrocuted by his collar and he rushed back into the water. Mathews turned to where he knew the small amount of one way glass was and banged his hand on it and yelled "Don't do that again!"

Mathews then walked to the water and waited for Croc to return.

Cash said through a speaker "Don't worry Doc we'll get him back"

Another hunk of meat then dropped from a hatch in the ceiling. Mathews looked back at the glass and flashed a cold glance but sure enough Croc once again came out and completely ignored Mathews.

Mathews walked over to Croc and asked him "Mr. Jones would you like some real food"

Mathews took out another sandwich and held it out to Croc. Croc sneered at the Doctor and resumed eating. Mathews continued to try and give Croc the sandwich.

Croc then stood up and yelled "Will you leave me alone. I know what you're trying to do. You hold out the food and then I grab for it and then you pull it away scream and then (imitates being electrocuted) and then boom interviews over and I'm sitting here like some weakling that just got tazed"

Croc then resumed eating his meat once again.

Mathews then asked "Well if you don't want some of my food then may I'll have some of yours?"

Croc turned to Mathews and rolled his eyes and replied "Fine knock yourself out but you've never ate anything this nasty"

Mathews sat beside Croc and ripped a chunk of meat off the slab and said "Oh I highly doubt that"

The two then began to eat the meat together.

After a while the two finished. Mathews went back over to his brown paper bag.

Mathews asked "Now would you like some actual food?"

Mathews held out the sandwich and Croc slowly reached for it but hesitated right before grabbing it but finally took it from Mathews. Mathews took out a sandwich of his own and sat down beside Croc.

Croc ate the sandwich quickly and didn't savour it at all. He then looked at Mathews who ate his sandwich slowly. Mathews looked up at Croc (just to let you know Croc is about 9 to 10 feet life tall).

Mathews asked "Would you like to finish this? I don't think think I can after all that (shudders) meat"

Croc took the sandwich and ate it slowly and said between bites "You don't know what it's like. Sitting here day to day waiting for meat to drop. Some days they don't even drop anything"

Mathews responded "Well I'll need do to something about that"

Croc took another bite and contiued "After a long time of breaking out and being beaten by Batman I just decided to stop trying and truly become the animal everyone sees me as. I spent years building a reputation of being merciless and I guess now I'm paying for it"

Mathews stood up and patted Croc on his scaly arm and said before leaving "Well excuse me Mr. Jones but I have another appointment. We shall continued this chat next time"

Croc didn't acknowledge him but as the metal door slammed shut he looked back. Croc sat still for a while and then caught a whiff of something. He looked down and saw that Mathews had left his sandwich bag there with him.

Mathews walked to his next appointment which was the only patient he wasn't looking forward to seeing: The Joker.

Mathews entered the clown prince of Crimes cell and saw Joker sitting on his bed in a straight jacket.

Joker said enthusiastically "Hey what's up Doc! I hope you don't get the wrong idea from this jacket it's purely for fashion purposes"

Mathews set up his fold out chair and said "So Mr. ... Joker. You are a very interesting personality"

Joker lied down on his bed and said "Well Doc what is it you're here for? Prescription, injection of a lethal kind, talking, chatting, interviewing, temperature or is talking to nut balls just how you get your kicks, punches and spits"

Mathews laughed and asked "Ha Ha where did spits some from?"

Joker really wasn't use to his be laughed at unless he was forcing someone to.

Jokers eye twitched and he asked "Are you making fun of me?"

Mathews calmed himself down and replied "No. I just thought you would appreciate someone laughing at your jokes"

Joker was caught off guard by being treated as though he was secretly sane and yelled at Mathews "You can't talk to me like that. You need to talk to me as though I'm a freak. I've spent nearly a life time building a reputation of sickness and insanity and you're just ignoring that"

Mathews leaned back in his chair and replied "No Joker I just want to talk to you as you not as Joker you but you you"

Jokers mouth hung open in shock and said "Were you just trying to to see how many times you could say you"

Mathews replied calmly "Well if I was trying to do that then I said you more times than you"

Joker narrowed his eyes and said with a quiet frustration "Get out!"

Mathews observed Joker almost begin to growl and asked "Why is it you have already taken a general disliking to me Mr. Joker"

Joker returned to his happy go lucky nature and replied "Well you just overcook my bacon Doc. There's something about you that I don't like"

Mathews folded up his chair and said before walking out "Well perhaps you'll be able to figure out why you dislike me. Goodbye Mr. Joker"

Joker watched the doctor leave and then easily escaped his strait Jacket. He then flipped over his mattress and looked at the plans for his next escape from Arkham.

Mathews punched out his time card and headed home. On his way home he looked up from his car and saw the bat signal. He then said to himself "Well I guess tomorrow I'll have a new patient

I would like to give my condolences to everyone who was effected by the shooting at a midnight screening of The Dark Knight Rises. I think when you go to see the movie you should enjoy it for not just yourself but for the twelve unfortunate souls who will never get the chance.

They went to the theatre to see an epic conclusion but instead it was their lives that were senselessly ended by a man with tear gas grenades, an assault rifle, a shotgun and two hand guns so my question is who the heck did this guy think he was going up against. Also I can't bare the thought of a Batfan being gunned down. The thought is just too sick.

I dedicate this chapter to all who were effected by the shooting


	4. Chapter 4

(Authors note: Hello everybody. I would just like to help explain the setting of this story. You see this is supposed to be years after basically what ever Batman story you could think of. In this story the villains are getting a little tired of being villains (except for some). Most of the villains have basically given up on breaking out of Arkham because they fear any more humiliation at the hands of Batman which I hope explains a little bit of inaccuracies of character portrayals and also to help you connect with the villains more I may create or alter some of their back stories)

Too close to an open flame?

Dr. Mathews punched in his time card and went to go check on Arkhams newest inmate: Killer Moth

Mathews walked to the new inmates cell and opened the door, carrying his fold out chair with him. Mathews entered to see Mr. Drury Walker jumping up and attempting to get closer to the light.

"How are you today Mr. Walker?" Asked Mathews.

Walker stopped jumping for a moment and stared at the doctor but then went back to jumping. Mathews then stepped out of the cell for a moment and turned the light off. He then entered but left the door open so the light from the hall would shine in.

Mathews then asked again "How are we today Mr. Walker?"

Walker sat down on the ground and said in an angry tone "How the heck do you think I'm doing. I almost had Batman and then BAM! He gets me with one if his stupid batarangs"

"So you have a high level of resentment towards the Batman"

"Who wouldn't. He's always so... annoying and he makes me feel so incompetent"

"How?"

"Well every time I get a plot together somehow he manages to beat me. I realize my schemes aren't as complicated as the Jokers but they're just as devious. But everyone thinks (heightens voice) Oh there's Killer Moth let's laugh at his stupid purple costume... You think I'm stupid to don't you"

Mathews widened his eyes and asked "Why would you assume that. I have not been mean to you nor have I insulted you or attempted to make you seem foolish"

Walker stopped looking angry and walked to his bed, sat down and put his hands over his eyes and said "I'm sorry but all my life no one has ever taken me seriously"

Mathews leaned in and asked "Why do you think that is?"

Walker sighed and went into a long rant "Well when I was young I had a history of not being the smartest child but the one thing I new was insects. I remember one time I tried to catch a Moth with my bare hands. I remember my Dad had seen me running around the house and one day he brought me home a butterfly net but my mom was sure that I was just going to brake something. I loved insects but no one but my dad ever thought I could be anything but a waiter or something. One day I caught a very special moth and I showed it to my mom, I explained the several slight differences between another moth but she just thought I was wasting her time and then ... she killed the poor moth in a torturous way. She slowly poked holes in it with a tooth pick"

Mathews then interrupted asking "So you felt anger toward your mother"

Walker then continued "Yes. She never thought anything I had to say was important but my father was always interested but of course he died. After that my mother became a blubbering drunk. It was hell for an insect lover like me because of all the cigarette smoke. There were no bugs for me to catch and any excuse I used to get outside was met with a hurled beer bottle. Eventually my beer drenched mother got to close to an open flame and lit up like a moth"

Mathews then asked "So this is where you got the idea for your persona of Kill Moth"

"No! I found myself with the moths when I watched an insect trap drawing in the helpless things and leaving them to their death. No one cared what they wanted or what they needed they were just there and no one ever payed attention to them because they were annoying and their was just considered and annoyance. So one day I decided to use my knowledge of insects and their methods to construct my special cocoon gun and I vowed to make myself heard and make people see me for what I was truly capable of... but then Batman showed up and on countless occasions he's thwarted my plans"

Mathews then asked "So ... you are constantly thwarted by Batman yet you feel as though it is a good idea to continue doing what you have proven to be not very good at?"

Walker paused for a moment and scratched his head then replied "Well ... um I guess you're right. But I know I can beat him! ... eventually"

Mathews then stood up and folded up his chair and walked over to the door and said "You think on what I've said Mr. Walker. I'll be back soon"

Mathews left Walker pondering about all the time he had spent trying to make himself feel important but yet realizing he was also belittling himself by always being trumped by Batman.

Mathews then walked to his next appointment: Firefly

Mathews entered the cell of Ted Carson but could not take in his fold out chair due to security issues. Mathews instead took in a plastic chair and sat down and watched Carson lying on his plastic cot facing away from Mathews. (what I'm going for is he can't be near anything flammable).

Mathews asked the question he always asks "Hello Mr. Carson how are we today?"

Carson rolled himself over to look at Mathews (this also showed the doctor Carsons extreme burn marks that covered far more than his face).

Carson then sat up and stretched. "Ha Ha a new Doc huh?" Asked Carosn "Well do you want to know what happened to the last Doc they sent for me?"

Mathews replied while writing something down on his check board "No But I'm sure you'll tell me"

Carson then explained "You see the last Doc was a chick and she had this really long hair and since this was before they realized that plastic wasn't flammable. I took some of the materials in my cell and made a little flame. Then I managed to get her down on the ground and I lit her hair on fire. Ha! Ha! By the time they got her out of here she was bald and had second degree burns"

Mathews then looked up form his check board and asked "So you mock bald people?"

"Yeah who wouldn't"

"But you are bald yourself?"

"So?"

Mathews paused and then continued "Well let me tell you a secret" Mathews then raised his hand to his scalp and pulled off his hair.

Carson then laughed at him but was interrupted by Mathews who took out a pack of matches which he had concealed under his jacket.

Carson looked at the matches and asked "Why do you have those when you know that I love flames"

Mathews then struck one of the matches and said "You know what I find funny ... pyromaniacs" Carson squirmed and resisted going for the matches. Mathews then continued "Look at you squirm. You are totally dependant on the flames. What would happen if I just extinguished this flame... what would that do to you... would it anger you, frustrate you or would it brake your mind completely?"

Carson then should have begun to sweat but due to his burns he couldn't. He continued to fidget and twist as he knew if he grabbed the matches he would certainly be reported. After a moment or tow more he broke and pushed Mathews down and stole the matches and one by one began to light them and then watched as they fizzled out.

Minutes later after he had struck all the matches he then sat back down and stared at the charred pieced of wood.

Mathews then sat back down and watched as Carsons eyes slowly began to water.

Mathews then asked "Are you okay Mr. Carson?"

Carson then angrily asked "Why! Why did you bring those if you knew I was addicted to the flames? WHY!?"

Mathews calmly replied "I am simply trying to show you what I've already realized... you don't really like the fire anymore you're just addicted to it"

Carson looked up at Mathews and said angrily "Look you really don't seem to know who you're messing with buddy. I'm not to be toyed with"

Mathews sighed and said "Mr. Carson I'm not trying to toy with you I'm trying to help you. It just happens that my methods will actually help you instead of just biding your time until you break out or something"

Mathews then stood and left taking his plastic chair with him.

Carson sat in a quiet rage and for the first time in a long time he thought about something other than fire.

Mathews then walked o his next appointment with one Victor Freeze. Dr. Mathews was extremely looking forward to this appointment since he had heard so many stories about Mr. Freeze but more importantly because he felt that talking to Freeze would be much more rewarding than other interviews.

Mathews walked to the special cell designed especially to keep Freeze contained and to keep him alive.

Mathews entered now wearing an orange parka (you know because of the cold) and folded out his chair and sat down. He then asked "So Mr. Freeze how are we this (looks at watch) afternoon?"

Freeze sat silently at a desk and watched a music box with a ballerina inside that spun around inside the glass. (years of failed attempts to save his precious Nora had left Freeze extremely depressed and in a very damaged state of mind)

Freeze slowly turned his head to face Mathews but then turned back to his music box.

Mathews began to say something but was then cut off by Freeze "Can you help me get her back?"

"Who?" Asked Mathews

Freeze answered "Nora... Can you help me get her back?"

Mathews replied "I'm sure if I could I would but I don't think it's fair to ask me if I could help find someone who may not even be..." Mathews stopped and Freeze turned back to him and stared with a softly angry expression on his face.

Freeze then said "She is alive. I know it. If she is no longer living then I would not have any reason for being here ... without her their would be know meaning to my existence" Freeze then turned back to the music box and continued "She looked just like this. Long blonde hair and a smile that could melt even my heart of ice... Have you ever had someone that you would not want to live without?"

Mathews replied "Yes. My wife. She was taken from me by one of the inmates in this Asylum"

Freeze turned his entire chair around and said "I'm sorry for bringing up such unfortunate memories but why work here if one of these people took you world"

Mathews sighed and answered "Well I have two things that help with my job Mr. Freeze. I have the ability to forget and I have no fear. For example if I'm scared especially if I'm scared I can think my world is gone so why should I worry"

Freeze then scoffed at this and said "You are a fool. Just because you do not acknowledge fear dose not mean you can not succumb to it. You are a human just like the rest of us, you feel fear hate, and all the emotions I've lived without for so long"

Mathews then interrupted "Ah Ha but you just said that all humans feel emotions and you Mr. Freeze are human. So is it that you can simply hide your emotions better than others or is it that you can merely overlook them for a greater gole... Such as Freezing the one you love because they were going to die anyway, most people don't realize it Mr. Freeze but you are one of the bravest individuals in this city"

Freeze stood up and stomped over to Mathews and picked him up out of his chair and said in a calm rage "You think I should be happy because I was brave? You think I should be happy because I stalled someones death, I didn't for it for her!" Freeze paused for a moment and then dropped Mathews back into his seat and finished in a broken tone "I did it for me. I did it because I wasn't ready to let her go" Freeze looked down at Mathews who looked perfectly calm and said quietly "Get out"

Mathews walked to the door and said before leaving "That is a nice tune that music box plays"

Freeze stared at the ballerina that slowly spun to a stop. He then picked it up and winded the crank on the back and let it play the tune again. Freeze then said to himself "Yes... it is a nice tune"

To Be Continued

(Next I'm going to start revisiting inmates that Mathews had already visited but don't hesitate to suggest more villains)


	5. Chapter 5

Nice to see you again.

Dr. Mathews walked around the Asylum in between his scheduled appointments. He seemed to be the only one who enjoyed the spooky feel about the place. He enjoyed watching the moon from the court yard and reading the books in the library.

Afterwards he went to check on Pamela Isely. He walked to the outer door of the special cell and opened it. He entered to see Pamela sitting in the middle of her cell looking away from the door. Mathews tapped on the glass and Pamela turned revealing her angry face.

Pamela screamed "Go Away!" She then hid her face in her hands as she quietly sobbed.

Mathews used his key card to open the door and then asked "What's wrong?"

Pamela yelled "Look around! Do you see it here?"

Mathews looked and asked "What am I looking for?"

Pamela turned and said "The plant. The plant that you gave me. Those guards they saw me with it and they took it. They said it was to dangerous for me to have it and when they tried to take it away from me ... I tried to stop them but they..."

Mathews then noticed a bruise that was before hidden by her hair. Mathews asked "Did they hurt you?"

Pamela replied "Of course they hurt me. They knocked me out before I could use the plant to end their pathetic meat sack lives!"

Mathews knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder "Don't get angry Pamela. We made so much progress our last little visit. You must learn to see all life as important" Pamela sneered at him. Mathews then stood up and asked "Would you like me to get your plant back?"

Pamela looked down at the ground and asked "You can get it back?"

Mathews nodded his head "Yes. I'll be back in a little while with your plant"

Mathews walked to the door and closed it behind him. Pamela sat and waited for him to return ... ( she would be waiting for awhile).

Mathews walked to the main security centre of the asylum and spoke through an intercom "Would the guards who were looking after Ms. Pamela Isely earlier report to the security centre? Thank you."

Mathews looked at his watch while waiting for the guards (he was nearly running out of time before his next appointment). The two guards entered.

One of the guards asked "Okay Doc this better be important because it's break time"

Mathews scowled at the two and asked calmly "Where is the plant?"

One of them responded "What plant?"

Mathews replied "The plant you took from Ms. Isely before you proceeded to hit her in the back of the neck" Mathews then proceeded to yell "What were you thinking! You hit her because she had a plant! You are making my job very difficult, I gave her that plant to test her self control"

"But Doc she's a super villain"

Mathews angrily stared at the guard and yelled "That is exactly the kind of delusion I'm trying to break! I try to make my patients see that they are just like everyone else and you are just reinforcing their super villain persona's"

The two guards stared at each other and one replied "Um... We're sorry Doc but we have to follow orders and the warden doesn't ... wait if you're a doctor then how come you're in here, you're not allowed in the security room"

Mathews raised an eyebrow and smiled. The guard then realized that Mathews was in fact the new warden of Arkham Asylum after the last warden went crazy and tried to kill the inmates "Oh sorry warden it's just that we didn't know that you were the warden"

Mathews walked to the door and said before leaving "Look I'm running late just don't let it get out that I'm the warden. It is easier for me to help my patients if they just think I'm some weird doctor. Oh yes and what about the plant"

"It's in my locker" said a gaurd

"Good put it on my desk in the library. Have a nice day"

The two guards looked at each other and one said "That guy is weird"

"Tell me about it. He's a doctor and the warden"

"Guess I better go get the plant"

"Yeah. That guy might take your job if you interfere with his methods anymore"

"Hey! You were the one who thought we should knock her out"

"But you did it"

"Yeah but ...Shut up and go get the plant"

Mathews walked to his next appointment with Bane. Bane was a curious case for Dr. Mathews because he had no real name other than Bane but Mathews didn't see calling him that as boasting his persona as a criminal.

Mathews entered banes cell to find him lifting up his bed.

Bane turned to face Mathews and the two paused for a moment until finally Mathews asked "Mr. Bane what are you doing?"

Bane set down the bed and replied "Oh I was just trying to gain my strength back by using the bed as a weight"

Mathews set up his fold out chair and said "Well I could arrange for you to get some actual weights. I see you are trying to be strong without Venom that is a good sign"

Bane sat on the bed and asked "Gracious se'nior. So what are you here for today?"

"I was thinking we could talk about Batman for a little while?" Asked Mathews.

Bane placed a hand on his head and groaned "Why?"

"Oh don't think I'm trying to make you feel angry. I want you to imagine who batman is"

Bane thought for a moment and then began to explain who he thought Batman was "I suppose he would need to have a lot of money or powerful friends because of all the gadgets he uses and I guess he wouldn't have much of a social life because he is always out at night. He is probably getting rather old as well because he's been at it for years"

Mathews wrote what Bane said down on his check board and said "Continue"

"I would guess he would need some strong motivation to risk his life practically every day"

Mathews wrote down the remark and said "Okay. What are your feelings toward Batman are you rivals of some sort"

Bane thought back to his encounters with the bat "I remember I always found the Batman an interesting foe. He was powerful yet intelligent and he had the efficiency of a computer. However it always frustrated me how he would never die and he would stop me from accomplishing every time. One time I even broke his back once and somehow he revived himself"

Bane then clenched his hands into fists and narrowed his eyes in anger.

Mathews then asked "Are you angry Mr. Bane"

"Yes" Bane replied.

"Well what is your anger accomplishing?"

"Bane calmed down and said "Well I guess it isn't really accomplishing anything"

"Well think about this Mr. Bane. Is it possible that in a calm state of mind you don't want to fight Batman but when you get angry you feel you must fight him"

Bane thought about this and said "Well I guess you could be right"

Mathews then folded up his chair and said before leaving "You think about what I've said Mr. Bane" Mathews then left and then poked his head back thought the door and added "I'll have those weights sent to you soon Mr. Bane"

Mathews then closed the door and walked to his next appointment :Edward Nigma.

Mathews walked into Nigma's cell and set up his fold out chair.

Mathews asked Nigma who sat on his bed "How are we today Mr. Nigma?""

Edward asked one of his riddles "What's black and white and red all over?"

Mathews responded without even thinking "A newspaper who someone cut there wrist with"

Nigma gave the doctor a strange look and asked "Uh no it's a penguin with a rash"

Mathews shrugged his shoulders and said "They both make perfect sense. Anyway have you thought about what I said during our last visit"

"You mean the preposterous suggestion that I use my Riddles to demonstrate the stupidity of others because that is true but I don't need that to make myself know that I'm smarter" Said Nigma.

Mathews then looked at his check board and said "According to previous interviews you were beaten by your father when you were young ... what was that like?"

Nigma looked at him with an angry look and said "What kind of a question is that? It was terrible"

Mathews nodded is head and responded "I see. Are their any other feelings that were involved?"

Nigma looked down at the ground and beginning to list the feelings that were involved "Anger, fury ... fear, betrayal ... " Nigma stopped and almost began to tear up as he remembered the several times his monster of a father beat him for lying and sometimes even when he didn't.

Mathews wrote the list of emotions down in his check book and asked "What do you mean by betrayal"

Nigma replied with an restrained anger in the back of his words "He was my father he was supposed to protect me but instead he used me as his personal punching bag. Nothing I did was ever good enough I even cheated to gain his approval but after a long time of trying I just gave up"

"I see. So when it could be said that your entire obsession with Riddles started because you saw it yourself as needing approval, therefore you constantly try to out due everyone but you feel as though when you fail that punishment from your father should still be there so you are instead subconsciously punishing yourself by doing mental damage to your mind"

Nigma stared at Mathews and his eyes began to dart around as if Mathews had hit a nerve. Nigma instead lied down on his bed and turned away from Mathews and yelled "You're just like everyone else you think I'm just some insane maniac?"

Mathews attempted to comfort Nigma saying "No Mr. Nigma you are not insane you are just damaged"

Nigma yelled again "I'm not damaged and I' not insane I'm just ... smarter than all of you and you can't comprehend that" Nigma then said quietly "Now just leave me alone"

Mathews folded up his chair and left without another word. Nigma began to sob a small bit as he realized that Mathews may be right and he may simply be a damaged, insane man.

Mathews walked to his office and entered it. He propped his folding chair up against the wall and went to go sit in his much fancier chair that was made of leather and was able to swivel around in a 360 degree circle.

Mathews looked at Ms. Isely's plant on his desk and then he began to look at his list of appointments for tomorrow and frowned when he saw Joker on his list but grinned when he saw the pleasant surprise of Mr. Buce Waynes visit on his list.

Mathews leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head and smiled. He then chuckled to himself "Ah ha the Batman is coming to visit me"

(Didn't see that coming did ya)


	6. Chapter 6

Who's really insane?

Dr. Mathews drove across the long bridge over to Arkham Island. It was sunny out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The Island didn't look near as spooky in the day time.

Dr. Mathews then drove up to the island and went to his parking space. He then exited his car which by the way was a small blue car with a bit of rust on it. Mathews then opened the rear door and took out a card board box, his fold out chair and then walked into the asylum.

Mathews walked through the front door and said hello to the receptionist Tina Glibenstein.

"Hello Ms. Glibenstein. How are we today?"

The slender woman dressed in a lab coat over a purple shirt and blue jeans. She replied "Oh I'm fine Dr. Mathews"

Mathews then proceeded to his first appointment of the day. He walked to the elevator that would take him down to Killer Crocs cell.

After a minute or two in the elevator Mathews reached his destination. Mathews then walked out of the elevator. Mathews then showed his identification to the guard who ensured that the door stayed closed. The door opened and Mathews stepped into the large cell within the sewer. Mathews sat down the box and set up his fold out chair. He then waited for Croc.

After about 12 minutes or so of waiting Croc burst out of the water and roared at Mathews. Croc then stared at Mathews who simply sat there in his chair applauding Crocs entrance.

Croc then grunted and walked out of the water.

"So what do you want Doc? You come to give me more sandwiches or something?" Asked Croc.

Mathews replied "No Mr. Jones. Today I am here to test you" Mathews then opened the box and took out a small kitten who meowed at Croc. Mathews then sat the kitten on his lap and petted it "You see I am going to show you that you are more human than animal, Mr. Jones"

Croc sneered and said "You're sick you know that!"

Mathews then sat the kitten on the ground and directed it to Croc. The Kitten walked aimlessly and totally missed Croc and instead began to walk to the water.

Croc looked to see Mathews still sitting in his chair allowing the cat to wander to it's doom.

Croc then asked "Well aren't you going to help it?"

Mathews shook his head and replied "No

Croc looked back to the kitten which was just about to walk into the water. Croc quickly looked back to Mathews and then back to the kitten. Croc then reached to the cat and grabbed it by the tail preventing it to fall into the water. The kitten then clawed Croc fingers, enraging Croc. Croc then growled at the cat who then stumbled over to Croc and rested it's head on his foot and purred.

Croc then looked back at Mathews who was about to exit the cell "Aren't you going to take your cat with you?" Asked Croc.

Mathews replied while leaving "No. In that box you'll find enough food for it to last until my next visit. Just feed it three cups of food a day" Mathews then left Croc with the kitten.

Croc looked down at the kitten and growled. The kitten simply replied with a quiet meow. Croc then reached into the box and took out a small measuring cup. He then scooped the cat food out of an open bag. He then poured the food out near the cat who then sniffed around to find it and then began to eat. Croc then hesitantly scratched the kitten behind the ear making the kitten purr.

Outside the cell a guard said to Mathews "You really are sick you know that. Leaving that little thing in there with that monster"

"I don't tell you how to go about being totally useless when it comes to keeping people in their cells" Retorted Mathews as he entered the lift.

Back up top Mathews proceeded to his next appointment with the most hated Clown of all time.

Mathews entered Jokers cell to find Joker not there. Mathews then turned around to see Joker closing the door.

"So Doc what are we talking about today perhaps you'd like to talk about the hundreds of lives I've ended or the countless Doctors that I've slaughtered just to get out of this lovely little house of horrors" Said Joker.

Mathews simply set up his fold out chair and asked "Please Mr. Joker sit down so we can discuss ... what ever I need to discuss with you"

Joker replied "No I'd rather stand ... I think I remember you from somewhere did I kill some close friends of yours or something"

Mathews narrowed his eyes and replied "Let's just say I've had some experience with your ...antics"

Joker raised his hand "Ah Ha" He then pointed to Mathews and said "Now I remember you. I killed your wife didn't I"

Mathews looked at Joker with a blank expression and replied "Yes"

Joker laughed and yelled "Oh boy this just makes everything that much sweeter... So how did I do it, did it involve some kind of exploding duck or something"

Mathews plainly replied "It was with your toxin"

Joker sat down on his ed and said in a sympathetic tone "Oh well I'm sorry I'm sure she was..." Joker paused and then yelled happily "A total B!#(#h Ha Ha!"

Mathews stared at Joker unmoved by his comment. Mathews continued to stare at Joker as the clowns laughter faded.

Joker then said "Oh I get it. Your a rock well even rocks can only take so much sledge hammering. Let's see, you said that happy gas killed her. Well I bet she died with a smile on her face then didn't she"

Mathews then said "Mr. Joker although I'm sure this pointless attempt to make me angry amuses you but I would actually like to get to work. From my research of your case it seems as though you've completely detached yourself from your previous life... I'd like to know why"

Joker laughed and said "Okay doc I'll tell you. When I was a young boy I loved clowns but my family was bland and my choice of life didn't sit well with them..."

Mathews interrupted "The truth Joker!"

Joker frowned at Mathews and asked "Why should I tell you the story of who I was then when..."

Mathews said again "The truth!"

Joker leaned closer to Mathews and said "Are you sure you're ready to know? Are you sure that you can take the story that will make you lose your entire faith in humanity?"

Mathews replied "Yes"

Joker then stood up and said "Well let's see the the reason I've killed hundreds of people is..." Joker then leaned in close Mathews ear and whispered "Because I wanted to" Joker then sat back down "Well there you go. That's the reason that hundreds have died simply because I thought it was just so dog-gone funny"

Mathews then asked "Well that does explain a lot of things, like why you seem to have the most control over your actions than any other inmates in the asylum... But I still don't believe you"

Joker chuckled and said "They never do"

Mathews then stood up and folded up his chair. He then walked to the door and said "Mr. Joker I don't know what your problem is but I am certain that you have one and I would rather die than give up on my patients"

Joker chuckled and said as Mathews left "I could arrange that"

As Mathews exited he accidentally bumped into a nurse with blonde hair.

The girl then said with a familiar accent "Oh Sorry Doc I just was in a rush to give Mr. J... I mean the patient his medication"

Mathews noticed something peculiar about the nurse but couldn't quite remember where he had heard that voice before. Mathews then let the girl pass and proceeded to his next appointment with one Mr. Crane.

Inside the Jokers cell the nurse handed Joker a bag. Joker opened it to reveal a large knife inside it.

Joker laughed and said "Excellent Harley soon I'll be out of here and we can go back to mayhem and bat battling"

The Nurse or in other words Harley Quin grinned happily "Well Mr. J you know when ever your happy I'm happy and when your not happy I'll kill the person who made you unhappy"

Joker then said to Harley "Okay now Harley you get out of here. If they catch you in here they'll'' search me and find the knife so scoot you little minx"

Harley walked to the door and blew a kiss to Joker as she left. After she left Joker cut a hole in his mattress and placed the knife inside.

Mathews walked to Cranes cell and entered to find the room once again dark except for the barred window.

Crane then asked from an unknown location "Well if it isn't doctor Mathews how are we today?"

Mathews opened the cell door and asked a guard standing outside "You. Get these lights back on?" Mathews then re-entered the room and said "Well Mr. Crane seeing as how you've asked me, I'm fine. How are you?"

Crane replied quickly "I'm fine"

Mathews then set up his fold out chair and asked "So I guess your still trying to scare me" Mathews then turned his head to the left as the lights turned back on Crane was then revealed to be right beside Mathews.

Crane frustratingly asked "How did you know where I was?"

Mathews replied "Well just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't hear you. I see you're still trying to scare me. Would you please sit down so we can talk"

Crane walked over to his bed and sat down. Mathews asked "So tell me when did you first use your fear gas"

Crane replied "Well let's see. That would be the case of Ms. Crimsly who was my first test subject at the Gotham University. I remember she had Arachnophobia and had a massive panic attack that ended the poor girls life when she thought she was being attacked by thousands of Spiders"

Mathews wrote the statement down on his notepad and asked "How do you feel after you've given someone a dose of your fear gas"

Crane chuckled and then replied "Well I'm just happy it's not me"

Mathews smiled and asked "Is that so?" Mathews then walked out of the cell.

Mathews returned minutes later with a silver brief case. Crane observed the case and deduced what Mathews was going to do.

"Oh please you aren't seriously going to use my own gas on..." Mathews suddenly opened the case and the gas sprayed out at Cranes face. Crane coughed and fell onto the ground and watched as Mathews left. Crane then looked around and saw Batman everywhere Crane scooted up against the wall and buried his face in his knees and whimpered. Crane then looked up to see a vampire-Esq Batman. Crane screamed in fear.

Outside the cell a guard asked Mathews as he was walking away "Um... Sir Crane is screaming... what did you do to him"

Mathews smiled and replied "Oh I just gave him a little bit of his own medicine... Don't worry he'll be fine"

Mathews then walked to his next and most important appointment of the day: Bruce Wayne. Mathews walked to his office where the billionaire/vigilante would be waiting.

Mathews entered his office to find no one there. Mathews looked down at his watch and said "Predictable he's late"

Mathews then walked to his desk and set his fold out chair against the wall and went to his much more comfortable chair. Mathews leaned back in his chair as someone entered the office. Mathews startled by this accidentally leaned back to far and his chair fell over. Mathews quickly got up and saw that Mr. Wayne had arrived.

Wayne asked "I'm sorry did I startle you?"

Mathews sat back in his chair and replied "Oh no not at all. I was just waiting for you to arrive... You do realize your late right?"

"I got tangled up in traffic. It seems even with all my money I can't beat the bustling streets of Gotham City" Replied Wayne.

Mathews then pointed to a chair and Wayne sat down.

Mathews observed Waynes face and noticed the slight dark circles around his eyes "So was it a long night out on the streets Bat... I mean Mr. Wayne"

Wayne narrowed his eyes and asked "Oh please what would I Bruce Wayne be doing late at night on the streets? It's not like I'm Batman"

Mathews raised an eyebrow and said "Oh please be serious Mr. Wayne I mean why would someone with the capable resources, intelligence, apparent physical strength and the motivation to be Batman and let's not forget that missing period of your life when you could have been doing anything such as going to anger management or taking a prolonged trip to the playboy mansion or perhaps you were busy training yourself to become a crime fighter who dresses up as a bat"

"Preposterous. Why would I be Batman it just doesn't make sense"

Mathews interrupted "Well I don't mean to bring up bad memories Mr. Wayne but the death of your parents was probably a large psychological blow. I know what the loss of a loved one can motivate you to do. I lost my wife to that ... Joker fellow but unlike you I did not get angry at the person or the world that seemed to spawn it. Instead I decided to try and help the kind of people who caused my loss so I could keep others from feeling the same thing"

Wayne looked down at the ground and asked "So how did you figure it out?"

Mathews replied "Well I'd like to say that it's because I saw some deep sorrow in your eyes or perhaps I figured it out through some complex thought process and logical thinking... but really I was looking through some old files and found one of Hugo Strange's that explained it all"

Wayne then asked "What ever happened to Strange?"

"I believe that he escaped Arkham once and has since then never been heard from again but your trying to change the subject" Replied Mathews

Wayne leaned closer to Mathews and asked "So what do you intend to do with this ...information?"

Mathews replied "Nothing"

Wayne asked "Well why wouldn't you go to the police or tell all the super villains that..."

Mathews then interrupted "No! Mr. Wayne they are not super villains they are regular people just like you and me and I would never deprive Gotham of your services by telling them who you are... But I would also like to help you"

"What do you mean?" Asked Wayne.

Mathews replied "I am not one to ignore someones problem especially something like your split personality disorder"

Wayne then asked in a bewildered fashion "You think I'm crazy?"

Mathews replied "Yes ... very much so" Mathews then looked at his watch and said "Oh look at the time. I believe our little question and answer session should have been done ten minutes ago. Please don't allow me to take any more of your time today. But I do recommend that you come see me again so we can talk about your condition"

Wayne stood up and walked to the door "Oh don't worry Dr. I don't think I need therapy"

Mathew then sat alone in his office and said to the non-present Wayne "Oh I'm pretty sure you do"

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Agonizing Truths

Dr. Mathews looked at his schedule for the day as he walked around the asylum. He took notice of some new additions that would definitely prove interesting. Dr. Mathews then proceeded to his first appointment. Mathews walked to the cell of Harvey Dent.

Harvey had only been back at Arkham for a few hours and yet he already had his cell personalized to his own personal style of asymmetry. The bed only had covers on one side, Harvey had done his best to try and damage one side of the walls and Harvey was currently trying to rip holes into his prisoners uniform.

Mathews set up his fold out chair and sat down and asked "How are we today Mr. Dent?"

Dent sat down perfectly in the middle of the room and Two Face replied "I feel like I'm ticked off because the Bat stuck me in here again"

Mathews then asked "I would like to know how that happened. I don't believe that you are an incompetent individual"

Harvey replied "I was just about to get the bat when the coin showed that his time wasn't up. I had no choice but to listen to fate" Two face then interrupted "If I could have just flipped the coin again in time I could have shot that bat right in his big dumb face"

"Ah yes the coin. Tell me about the coin Mr. Dent?" Asked Mathews.

Two Face then began to rant about the importance of his coin "The coin is everything. It represents he one truth in life... good or bad. One side is good, the other side is bad and only fate can decide which one you choose.

Mathews then interrupted Two Face "You mean Randomness chooses"

Two Face growled at Mathews and but before he could shout Harvey interrupted "We don't much appreciate anyone bad mouthing the coin"

Mathews then asked "Why is it that your... other seems so quick to react to things while you Mr. Dent retain much more control over what you say and do"

Two face then yelled at Mathews "You saying that I can't control myself" Two Face then flipped his coin and caught it. Two Face then stared at the coin and observed the shiny side faced up. Two Face then closed the hand holding his coin in his fist and slammed it down on the bed.

Mathews then asked "Two Face I would like to talk to Harvey Dent again please?"

Two Face ignored this and asked "How about best two out of three?"

Mathews then raised his voice and asked again "Two Face I have no time for you! I would like to talk to Mr. Dent"

Two Face began to laugh at Mathews when suddenly Dent cut back in "I apologize. We don't really care much for accurate turns of control"

"Is that you who decides who's in control or is it Two Face who decides?"

Two Face then came back and said "You saying that I'm not fair. I used to be a district attorney so I know fair but Dent was never able to enact true justice until I came around after his little accident"

Mathews raised an eyebrow and asked "But don't you spend most of your time robbing banks and fighting Batman"

"Shut up Doc!" Yelled Two Face.

"I was simply stating a fact Two Face. I believe that you don't give Mr. Dent a far share of control and even if you do he is to wrapped up in what your doing to even care if their could be a way out of your life of crime" Mathews then stood up and walked to the door "I look forward to talking to you Mr. Dent but right now I must go check on another patient" Mathews then left.

Dent looked at the floor and said to himself "There's a way out"

Two Face then yelled "No there isn't you putz. Stop talking crazy"

Mathews then made a quick detour to his office and grabbed something he was anxious to return. Mathews then jogged over to Pamela's cell. Mathews was in a rush do to him actually not having a time slot for Pamela today.

Mathews then arrived at Pamela's cell and quickly entered. Pamela was currently sitting on the floor and sadly staring at the ground. Mathews then tapped on the glass of the special containment system. Pamela looked up and saw Mathews holding the plant and suddenly perked up. Mathews then opened the door and handed the plant to Pamela.

"I'm sorry I don't have time to chat today Ms. Ivsly" Said Mathews.

Pamela thanked Mathews as he left. "What a nice doctor. He wasn't mean to you was he?" The little plant shook itself signifying that he hadn't mistreated it.

Mathews then looked at his schedule and saw that his next appointment was with the infamous Jervis Tetch AKA The Mad Hatter.

Mathews entered Jervis's cell and set up his fold out chair. Jervis was currently lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

Jervis took notice of a new presence in his cell, sat up and asked excitedly "Alice is that you?" Jervis then saw Mathews and lied back down "Please I don't mean to be rude but please go away. I'm expecting a visitor, I'm expecting Alice she's always so late. Now that I come to think of it she's never been on time and her tea always gets cold... Oh what am I saying these people here never give me any tea. I mean how do they expect me to entertain guests when I don't have anything to serve them"

Mathews interrupted Jervis's rant "How are we today Mr. Tetch?"

Jervis stopped talking, sat up and replied "Oh why I'm just peachy sir and what is your name oh you wouldn't happen to know Alice would you, she's a delightful girl with long blonde hair and she's always wearing a..."

Mathews replied to Jervis's initial question "My name is Kethen Mathews and no I don't know Alice but I'm sure she's a lovely girl. But I would like to talk about something other than Alice?"

Jervis then said "Oh then how about my hats I love my hats especially my big green hat it makes me look so tall and my special hats can make people do whatever I want"

"Why is controlling people so important to you?"Asked Mathews.

Jervis thought about this for a moment and replied "You wouldn't happen to know Alice would you she's a lovely..."

Mathews raised his voice a bit and said "Mr. Tetch I realize this is difficult for you but please try to stay on topic" Mathews paused and looked at Jervis sitting there quietly.

Mathews not even got open his mouth before Jervis interrupted "Yes Alice is a lovely girl but she's always late I simply don't know where she's gone to..."

Mathews said in an almost angry tone "Look Mr. Tetch I do not like to take such a tone with my patients but I am going to have to ask you to SHUT UP ABOUT ALICE! She is not coming here for tea and you have no source of tea anyway. I am simply asking you to let go of your dillusions. I mean honestly what even is so great about Alice, she's always late and she always causes you so much trouble"

Jervis sat quietly and said "But ... She's just so... annoying! She's always late why do I care if she's late I'll have tea without her" Jervis looked around at his cell and growled frustratingly "Oooh! No I can't have my tea because I'm here and I can't see Alice because..." Jervis looked down at the ground and said "Because their isn't any Alice... that's why she won't come. No one will ever come to have tea with me because of the things I've done" Jervis then began to weep softly.

Mathews scooted his chair closer to Jervis and placed a hand on his shoulder and said "I'm here Mr. Tetch and I would love to have tea with you" Jervis smiled "As a matter of fact I have an experiment that would call for a tea party"

Jervis then looked at Mathews with a smile on his face and asked "When will we have our tea party, who will be there?"

Mathews stood up and took his fold out chair and replied while walking out the door "Oh don't worry Mr. Tetch it will happen soon and you will have plenty of new friends to meet"

Mathews then closed the door. Jervis rubbed his hands together happily and said "Oh boy a tea party... I hope the guests won't be late"

Mathews walked through the halls of the Asylum and ran across the same strange nurse he had seen getting Joker his medication.

Mathews stopped and asked "Excuse me Ms. But what is your name?"

The Nurse noticeably tried to avoid eye contact and said as if distracted "Uh yeah My name is Um... Yerlah NniuQ"

Mathews scratched his chin and said "You know what's strange that just happens to be Harley Quinn spelt backwards"

The girls face went red, she slowly walked away and said "Well I have more Nurse type stuff to do so I'll just get out of your way" The girl then walked away trying to look as innocent as she could.

Mathews also walked away from the scene of the awkward encounter to an intercom in the hall. Mathews pushed the button and said "Hello could I get someone on the trail of Harley Quinn. I'm pretty sure she's inside the asylum"

The voice rang from through the speakers in the halls and a loud scream could be heard not far away, followed by the sound of running foot steps and then someone being tackled.

Mathews smiled and said to himself "It seems security is getting much better" Mathews then went to prepare for his next appointment: Victor Fries.

Mathews went to his office, grabbed a heavy jacket and walked to Fries's frozen cell frozen cell.

Mathews entered and saw Fries looking out the one small window he had. Mathews then set up his chair and waited for Fries to take notice of him.

Fries did not move but after a few minutes he did say "I find it rude when someone stares at you"

"I'm not staring Mr. Fries I'm studying you" Said Mathews.

Fries then turned to face Mathews and asked "Do you know what it feels like to have a whole world that you can't be a part of because of one tragic mistake?"

Mathews replied "No. But when I was young I once accidentally left a freezer door open in school when it was completely full with ice cream. Unfortunately what your thinking didn't happen. One of my classmates decided that the smart thing to do was to eat all the ice cream before it melted. The school blamed me for what happened because I was in charge and after that I was hated for ruining ice cream day and a troublesome student for not taking responsibility for something I didn't do"

Fries raised and eye brow and asked "Who the heck are you? This sound like something that would happen in a story book"

Mathews grumbled "That's what I thought"

Fries looked back out the window.

Mathews then looked at Fries's desk and saw the music box. "Why don't you have this going?" Asked Mathews.

Fries sighed and replied "It reminds me too much of Nora"

Mathews grabbed the music box (just to recap remember this music box has a little ballerina on top) and studied it "Why would that upset you?" Asked Mathews.

Fries turned and stared angrily at Mathews "Because Nora was my world and I haven't even gotten close to saving her in years"

"But if she was your world and you loved her then why can't you find at least some happiness in your memories of her. If you focused more on the years before your accident then you would be able to save yourself a lot of pain"

Fries walked over to to Mathews and grabbed the music box away from him and placed it back on the desk.

Fries then pointed at the door and said sternly "Leave me in peace, I no longer wish to be studied by you!"

Mathews looked at the door and then back at Fries "Look Mr. Fries I would like to say that I don't want to leave you when I have obviously touched a nerve that perhaps if we explored a bit more we could massage with therapy until it is no longer tender and it becomes good and strong again"

Fries stood still and thought about the odd things that Mathews had just said. Fries couldn't help but slightly smirk at Mathews comments.

Mathews noticed this and said "Then perhaps we could smother you with psychiatric methods and theories until your desperately clawing for breath... but then of course I may get the chair ... if I happen to move to Texas"

Fries smiled at the dumb joke but then covered his mouth with his hand.

Mathews then smiled and said "I have just come with a theory Mr. Fries. I think that perhaps your heart is not as ice cold as they say and you are not as dead to emotion as you say"

Fries's smile turned back to a frown "I only find you amusing because of your overall stupidity" He said.

Mathews continued "You feel love for your wife, you acknowledge humorous things and you have hateful feelings toward the entire world"

Fries stared at Mathews with a blank look on his face "You do realize I was just humouring you right. I must admit you are different Dr. Mathews and you understand the pain of losing someone but nothing can ever compare to what happen to Nora and me"

"So you consider what happened to you to be the worst case scenario?" Asked Mathews.

Fries's blank look turned angry "What do you mean?" Asked Fries.

Mathews then explained "Well let us ponder this for a moment. You froze your wife to save her life and then you were accidentally affected by some chemicals you created. When you come to think of it if you wouldn't have had those chemicals fall on you what would you be. Then you would have probably been throw in jail or sued by Gothcorp and then you never would have had a chance to save Nora but then what if you hadn't of quite gotten to freeze Nora in time but you were still frozen by the chemicals. Then you would never have been able to be with Nora under normal circumstances"

Fries took in what had been said "You present an interesting perspective on my situation Dr." Fries then looked around and said "But yet none of those things happened and I am here and my wife is ... somewhere else. I do not want to think that I don't notice your different approach to psychiatric therapy which in my opinion is completely idiotic"

Mathews then folded his chair up and said "Well I'm sorry I couldn't make you feel more positive Mr. Fries. Also I would like to ask you something"

Fries frustratedly asked "What is it?"

"If you are dead to emotion then what will you do when you find Nora... Will you even be capable of saying you love her"

Fries's eyes widened as he realized the truth of what Mathews had said.

Mathews then walked out of the cell and left Fries to absorb the tragic realization that even if he did find his wife it might cause him more pain.

Mathews opened the cell door a crack and said "I'm sorry"

Mathews then closed the door and sighed. Suddenly a guard came running up from behind him and yelled "Dr. Mathews!"

Mathews turned and asked "What's wrong?"

The guard explained "Killer Croc is going nuts and he demands to see you"

Mathews then began to run towards the elevator that would take him down to Croc's cell.

Mathews reached the bottom, he could hear Croc making loud grunting sound behind the door. Mathews ordered the door guard to allow him entrance and walked in to see Croc punching a wall.

"What's wrong Mr. Jones?" Asked Mathews.

Croc stopped hitting the wall and roared at Mathews "YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!"

Mathews calmly responded "No I don't"

Croc yelled "YOU PUT THAT LITTLE THING DOWN HERE WITH ME AND YOU KNEW I WOULD EAT IT..." Croc stood still, breathing heavily and observed Mathews who still stood unmoved by anything that had been said. Croc then walked over to the water and stared at his reflection "You think I'm just a monster and that's why you did that. You put it down here because you knew that I would eat it like a monster... Do you think it's funny or something?"

Mathews walked over to Croc and said "No Mr. Jones I do not think you are a monster and under no circumstances do I think what you did was funny"

Croc stared angrily at Mathews and asked "Then why would you do that?"

Mathews sat down and replied "Well I suppose I should tell you why... To be perfectly honest I was testing you and as I expected you succeeded tremendously"

Croc growled at Mathews "What do you mean tested?"

Mathews then explained "Didn't you notice that the cat didn't seem to have any clue where t was going. The poor thing, I found it in an alley on my way home one day. It was blind, deaf and had little to know sense of smell. It would have needed to be put to sleep anyway"

Croc sat down beside Mathews and said "Well I guess that makes sense"

Mathews then asked "There's just one thing I need to know. How did you ... end it?"

"Well... I snapped it's ... little neck so it wouldn't feel anything and then..."

Mathews interrupted "No that's enough Mr. Jones. It is just as I had hoped. You ended it in a delicate way and you were obviously upset afterwards. This is a sign of progress Mr. Jones and I hope to see you make further progress"

The two stood up and Mathews began to walk away.

Croc asked "Why are you so different from the other doctors"

Mathews paused and said "Well because I'm like you. I'm a little odd but I'm still human"

Mathews then left Croc's cell and headed back up to the his office.

Mathews then entered his office and looked at his watch and noticed that it wasn't quite time to go home for the day. Mathews then walked to his desk and opened a drawer. He then took out a violin and flipped on an intercom. He then began to play a sad song that worked it's way to being an upbeat tune.

The sound rang through the Asylum and caught many guards and patients off guard. Many people began to tap their toes to the beat. After a few minutes of this Mathews then put away the violin and went home.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

A Good day before disaster

Mathews sat in the cell of the infamous serial murderer Victor Zsasz. Zsasz sits with his arms strapped to his bed. Mathews as always sits not far away, in his fold out chair.

Mathews asked "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to stare Mr. Zsasz?"

Zsasz replied "Oh I'm sorry I was just imaging blood spurting from your throat onto my grinning face"

Mathews then jokingly said "Oh that's okay I was just thinking about having some guards come in here and beat you into unconsciousness"

Zsasz was caught off guard by this and for a moment actually expected guards to some in and beat him... this obviously didn't happen. Zsasz continued to imagine himself killing Mathews.

Mathews then asked "Killing people is important to you isn't Mr. Zsasz?"

Zsasz then replied "It is truly the only thing I loo forward too when I wake up from my dreams of liberating lives"

"Why is that?" Asked Mathews.

Zsasz replied "Because their lives are pointless?"

"Why?" Asked Mathews.

"Because they believe that somehow they can find some kind of purpose by filling their lives with things like money, children and stature. I simply realize that their is only one ultimate reward in life and ironically enough it is death"

Mathews nodded and said "Death is inevitable and it does offer an eternal peace"

Zsasz then continued "I help guide these lost creatures to their salvation. If only I could free them all"

"What about you?"Asked Mathews.

Zsasz stopped his rant and asked "What do you mean?"

Mathews then explained "Well think about it. You believe that death is the ultimate salvation but yet you do not seem to desire that peace" Mathews watched a Zsasz tried to come up with an excuse for why he hadn't just committed suicide years ago. Mathews then continued "I think Mr. Zsasz that you don't really believe in all of this salvation and eternal peace... I think perhaps you simply think that being a murderer can somehow restore the status that you lost"

Zsasz whispered "You are aggravating me piggy"

"Well it is just a theory Mr. Zsasz... but you becoming angry perhaps gives it some proof"

Zsazs then asked "Have you ever watched someone die? Ave you ever watched as someone realized that in a moment or two they would no longer be alive? Sometimes when I am about to free someone they beg and plead for me to refuse them their salvation. Can you imagine how crazy that sounds?"

Mathews looked down at the ground and said "Actually I have seen death. When I was a young boy my Grandfather used to take me out for ice cream every Tuesday. One day we were walking down the street and all of a sudden some strange man with a gun came out from an alleyway and he pointed the gun at my grandfather. "Give me your money old man" he said. My Grandfather simply stood there perplexed as to what was happening" The strange man yelled again "Look you old idiot give me your money or I'll..."

Mathews then looked at Zsasz and asked "What do you think happened next?"

Zsasz replied "Your Grandfather was relieved of his pointless existence"

Mathews then finished his story. "My Grandfather then punched the man in the head and grabbed his gun away. He used to be a boxer you see, so he had incredible speed with his hands. My Grandfather then asked the man if he was alright. The robber then dropped to his knees. A police officera then tackled to my Grandfather and then the officer and struck him in the head with his baton" Mathews narrowed his eyes and stared angrily at Zsasz "The criminal then quickly gave a sob story that my Grandfather was trying to kill him and the officer let him... Go!" Mathews then placed his hand on his forehead and calmed down "The whole thing happened so fast and I was to young to realize the seriousness of it... My Grandfather died from the blow to the head"

Zsasz then asked "I feel happy for your Grandfather, he was given the ultimate gift"

Mathews sighed and folded up his chair "Well that's not what my Grandmother thought but everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Well that will be all for now Mr. Zsasz"

Mathews then left the cell. Zsasz then for a moment thought about what his life would have been like if he hadn't killed the man who tried to rob him. Zsasz then immediately blocked the thought from his mind.

Mathews then walked to his next appointment with his least favourite inmate... Joker.

Mathews entered the cell to find Joker sleeping. Mathews then decided that it would not be the best idea to wake up one of the most dangerous criminals in the world. Mathews then quietly closed the door and walked to his office.

Mathews entered his office and sat down his fold out chair. He then sat down in his much nicer chair and picked up a phone and dialled. It rang for a moment two and finally a man with a British accent answered.

"Hello" Said the voice.

Mathews responded "Hello my name is Dr. Kethen Mathews. I am calling to see if I could talk to Mr. Wayne"

The voice on the other end then asked"Is this the Dr. Mathews from Arkham Asylum?"

Mathews replied "Yes"

The voice then introduced himself "I am Alfred Pennyworth, Mr. Waynes butler. Mr. Wayne spoke highly of you Dr. Mathews"

"Well that's good" said Mathews.

"Mr. Wayne is currently having a bit of a nap"

Mathews then looked at his watch "But it's 3 P.M"

"I know" Said Alfred. "It was a ... long night for him yesterday. You understand?"

"Of course" Replied Mathews. "I was just wondering if we could have a little session over the phone"

Alfred was just about to respond when another voice interrupted "Alfred who's that you're talking to?" Asked the exhausted Bruce Wayne.

"It's that Dr. Mathews from Arkham Asylum, he says he would like to talk to you" Said Alfred.

Mathews listened to the two talk to each other and after a moment or two Mr. Wayne said "Hell Dr. Mathews how have you been?"

"I'm fine Mr. Wayne. I just had some extra time in between appointments and I was wondering if you'd like to have a little talk" Said Mathews.

Wayne then asked "Well what would we talk about?"

"Perhaps we could talk about Mr. Pennyworth" Suggested Mathews "How long have you known him?"

"Oh Alfred I've known him for as long as I can remember. He's took care of me after my parents...died and I guess he's still taking care of me"

"I see, have you ever thought about what you would do without him?" Asked Mathews.

Bruce stalled for a moment, then said "I don't really like to think about things like that"

"But Mr. Wayne if we do not think about the inevitable then we cannot prepare for it. But I understand if you don't wish to talk about such a difficult subject"

"Well is their anything else you'd like to discuss?" Asked Bruce.

Mathews thought for a moment then asked "How do you feel towards your enemies?"

"How do you mean?" Asked Bruce.

"Well do you actually feel hatred toward some of them or do you only fight them because you feely ou need to?"

"Well I suppose there's some who aren't really as bad as they let on but I try not to feel sorry for them when I need to stop them"

"Please list some examples of the villains you feel sorry for?"

"Well let's see. There's Mr. Freeze and Tw..."

Mathews then interrupted "Please use their real names?"

"Oh... Okay. Victor Fries, Harvey, Pamela and maybe Jervis"

Mathews then looked at a check board."I see. You do realize that you've listed all of the ones who have a sympathetic origin"

"Hm... I'd never thought of that" said Bruce.

"You know which of them I feel sorry for the most... Joker"

Bruce then said in slight disbelief "Joker?"

"Yes Joker. He's one of the only ones who haven't given me a story about how the world was so cruel and truly I think he may be the only one who's truly insane"

"Well that's a unique perspective" said Bruce.

"I pride myself on being able to think outside the box without leaving the box" Mathews then looked at his watch "Mr. Wayne it has been nice talking to you but I've used up all my spare time"

"I understand. Maybe we'll talk again another time"

"Oh certainly Mr. Wayne" Mathews then hung up the phone and walked to his next appointment"

Bruce also hung up the phone and said to Alfred "He thinks Jokers the most sympathetic of all the Arkham inmates"

"Well that's a... unique perspective" replied Alfred

"That's what I said"

Mathews walked to his next appointment: Bane.

Mathews entered Banes cell to find Bane on the floor doing push ups with one hand.

Bane looked up from the floor and said "Senior Mathews, nice to see you again. I tell you with all this time to build myself up I will definitely be able to break that Bat next time"

Mathews asked while setting up his chair "Mr. Bane don't you think you could do more than just be just another person who fights Batman. Consider the fact that eventually you will grow older and you will inevitably lose your strength and also people will lose their fear of you. So the bare bones question is what will you do when no one is scared of you"

Bane rubbed his face in a puzzled manner and replied "I don't know. But that does raise the question of what will happen when Batman is old and slow"

Mathews stared at Bane with slight disappointment "No Mr. Bane this raises the question not of what happens to the Batman this raises the question of what happens to Bane"

Bane still did not get the message and yelled "No! I will not die until the Bat is broken but next time I will break his neck and not just his back"

Mathews still said "But what about after that. What does beating Batman do"

Bane stood up and shouted "It makes me better than him!"

"But why is that so important"

"Because..." Bane sat down "Because... I don't know because I need to be better, for some reason it doesn't matter how strong I am or how unbeatable my plans are, he always wins"

Mathews then said "But you are strong Bane, you can lift a man up by his throat with no effort at all and you are known as being very intelligent as well... but people can't see that as long as you spend all your time fighting a man who dresses up like a bat"

"You are wrong... As long as the Batman defeats me they know he is stronger than me." Bane crossed his arms and stared angrily at Mathews " Now I would appreciate it if you left me in peace"

"But Mr. Bane I thought we were amigos" Said Mathews.

Bane narrowed his eyes and said "Well perhaps you haven't realized it but villains don't have amigos"

A frown then worked its way onto Mathews face. Mathews then folded up his chair and walked to the door. Mathews stopped just before leaving and said "Did you ever notice that these interviews always seem really short" Mathews then left.

Bane then said to himself "Yeah ...they are a little short sometimes" Bane then went back to his exercises.

Mathews then looked at his check board and then proceeded to his last appointment of the day: Harley Quinzel.

Mathews entered the cell of the clown queen of crime.

Harley stared blankly at a wall with her hands pressed up under her cheeks resulting in a very sad and pouty expression. Harley looked at Mathews and said "Oh look another one of you idiot doctors who's going to say O Ms. Quinzel you must realize that your relationship with Mr. J is not benefiting you at all" Harley then sighed.

Mathews said while setting up his fold out chair "Oh no I actually think that your relationship is quite interesting" Harley was slightly shocked by this "I mean think about it you found happiness with someone who usually brings misery"

Harley then said delightedly "Yeah I know it's a real love story. He's my knight in a purple suit"

Mathews then asked "So you do love him?"

Harley replied "Yes"

"Does he love you?" Asked Mathews.

Harley quickly replied "Of course he does"

"Has he ever said it" Asked Mathews.

Harley hesitated and then said "Uh... I think I over heard him say it once but... actually no I don' think he has... but he will. He probably just wants to wait until he can make it romantic"

Mathews then said "Or he simply doesn't"

Harley then screamed at Mathews "How dare you say that. He loves me with all his heart"

"You do realize that on countless occasions he has left you as the fall guy... fall girl for his schemes"

"Yeah but he gets me back" Said Harley.

"Only to do it again and again and again until one of these days he's simply not going to see the point of rescuing you from confinement and he will simply leave you in prison to wonder when he will come back. So as I said it is an interesting relationship ... it's just not interesting in a good way"

Harley then spat at Mathews and the spit smacked him right in the face. Mathews then took a handkerchief out of his pocket and dried off his face. Harley then began to think about what Mathews had said and began to weep.

Mathews noticed this and then went to sit beside Harley. Harley shoved Mathews away and then began to dry more. Mathews then held out his handkerchief. Harley slowly took the handkerchief and dried her eyes with it.

Mathews then put an arm around Harley and said "No more tears okay"

Harley then gave Mathews a weirded out look to Mathews and said "You're weird... but you're nice"

Mathews then stood up and said "That's what I aim for." Mathews then picked up his chair and walked to the door "It has been nice talking to you Ms. Quinzel"

Mathews then walked out... and then immediately walked back in and said "I almost forgot to give this to you"

Mathews then reached into his pocket and gave her a small invitation with the words "Arkham Asylums having a tea party"

Harley was about to ask what it meant but before she could Mathews left.

Mathews walked through the Asylum and tossed more invitations into the cells of the other patients, except for Croc who Mathews delivered face to face.

The inside of the invitation read: Hello patients of Arkham Asylum I Dr. Kethen Mathews have arranged a day out of your cells. Tomorrow an escort will come and collect your invitations and they will take you to where we will have a group therapy session. Now just to let you know this is optional and you are not inclined in anyway to come if you don't want to. I look forward to talking to all of you.

Inside the clown prince of crimes cell the Joker was most pleased with this opportunity for yet another break out... But this time he had a particular casualty in mind.

To Be Continued.

I will not be able to add any more villains to the story now. I thank everyone who reads this story for their positive reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Group Therapy

Mathews walked into the Asylum and approached his secretary Ms. Glibenstein.

"Hello Ms. Glibenstein. How are we today?" Asked Mathews.

"I'm fine"She replied.

"Have the invitations for the group therapy returned yet?" Asked Mathews.

Ms. Glibenstein opened a drawer and pulled out the invitations and handed them to Mathews.

Mathews then began to walk away said "Have a nice day Ms. Glibenstein"

"You to Dr. Mathews" She replied.

Mathews read the invitations, all the inmates had agreed to come except for Joker, Zsasz Mr. Freeze (because he cannot leave his cell) and Waylon Jones (Croc). Mathews was surprised that Croc didn't wish to come although he expected that Joker and Zsasz would not wish to be around a group of people they feel they can never truly be apart of.

Mathews walked to the elevator that would take him down to Crocs cell. Mathews then asked the guard to open the large door.

The guards had learned not to question Mathews since they really couldn't really stop him from doing anything. Mathews entered the cell to find Croc feasting on some of the more civilized food that Mathews had requested for him.

Croc turned to look at Mathews and then went back to his food.

Mathews walked over to Croc and asked "Is that fish?"

Croc replied with a mouth full of food "Yeah"

"I hate fish" said Mathews "I checked the turn out for my group therapy and you weren't on it... So I was just wondering why"

Croc turned to Mathews and glared at him "You're trying to change things. You think you can just talk to us and then we're all of a sudden buddies. It doesn't work that way. Now I find myself thinking I need to try and be good for some stupid reason and I liked it better when I just sat down here and waited for my meat to drop"

"Is it that I've made you change Mr. Jones or is it that I've made you think about your life"

"Either way I've had it with you and that city that lives above my head" Croc then turned and walked to the sewer water and dived in.

Mathews watched as the ripples in the water slowly disappeared. Mathews then said to himself "Well this day has gotten off to quite a rough start" Mathews then walked back to the elevator and went to go finalize the arrangements for the group therapy.

In Jokers cell the clown price of crime was making arrangements of his own. Joker had nothing at his disposal except the knife Harley had smuggled him and his own talent for mischief. Joker patiently waited for his opportunity to launch his most chaotic escape yet.

Mathews was now busy setting up the fold out chairs and tables for his patients.

A guard then came in and asked "Uh... Doc what are you doing?"

"I am creating a polite and comfortable atmosphere for my guests" Replied Mathews.

"But why, their super villains?" asked the guard.

Mathews replied in a slightly annoyed tone "I would appreciate it if you did not call them that, it does not help their view of themselves"

"Whatever Doc or Warden... Just be careful, you know they may not be as nice on the inside as you think they are"

The guard then walked out as another guard with a check board walked in.

"The patients are ready sir" Said the guard.

Mathews clasped his hands together and said in an excited tone "Alright then bring them in"

The guard then left and soon a voice was heard on the intercoms all though the Asylum.

"All patients who have signed up for the group therapy session will now be escorted by a guard to the therapy room"

Several of the Arkham patients were surprised to find that the guard were not even armed.

Bane specifically took notice of the unarmed guards. Bane thought to himself about the motivation of such stupidity. The only reason he could think of that wasn't completely ridiculous was that Mathews didn't think the inmates would try anything and that he actually trusted them.

Mathews greeted the patients as they arrived in the large room and showed them to their seats.

When Jervis Tetch was brought in he tugged on Mathews lab coat and asked "Is this the tea party Doctor?"

"Yes it is Mr. Tetch" Mathews replied.

"Will Alice be here?" Asked Jervis.

"No no Jervis we discussed this, Alice is not coming... remember you said that you didn't..."

Jervis then interrupted "What are you taking about you silly man. Of course Alice will be here she's always just late"

Mathews was surprised that his discussion with Jervis hadn't stuck in the mans mind "Well anyway... Your seat is over there Mr. Tetch"

A guard then directed Jervis to his chair.

After a few minutes all the patients had gathered. Mathews looked around at all of the people whom he had talked to and hopefully had made friends with.

Mathews then announced "Alright I think we should introduce ourselves" Mathews then stood up and said "All of you have met me already. My name is Dr. Kethen Mathews, I am a psychiatrist here at Arkham Asylum. Now who would like to have the floor next"

Ted Carson then stood up and said "My name is Ted Carson and I like to burn things"

Mathews then sat down and asked "Alright Mr. Carson now would you like to tell the others your story"

Carson replied "Sure Doc. Most of you know me as firefly the arsonist and arch enemy of Batman"

The other patients scoffed at the statement. Two Face then yelled "You think you're that freaks worst enemy. Try pointing a gun in his little lackey's face instead of lighting church's on fire bud then we'll see who he hates more"

Mathews then said "Mr. Dent it is not your turn to speak"

Harvey apologized but Two Face then yelled "He's not even the first firefly he's basically just a copycat of Garfield but that guy got to close to his own flames" Two Face then looked at Drury Walker (Killer Moth) "I guess it's true what they say about Moths and flames"

Mathews then asked "Mr. Dent would you like to make a bet"

Two Face replied "Sure Doc"

"If your coin comes up bad you can have the floor but if it comes up good you will be quiet" Said Mathews.

Two Face then took out his coin and flipped it. Harvey then looked at the coin and finally became silent.

"You were saying Mr. Carson" Said Mathews.

Carson sat down and said "You know what let's let one of these other nuts talk"

Mathews corrected Carson "No one here is a nut we're all just people with problems. Now who would like to speak next and please be willing to share"

Edward Nigma then stood up and proclaimed "Hello everyone I am Edward Nigma more commonly referred to as the Riddler and more accurately referred to as the smartest person in the room"

Mathews then said "I believe all of you have heard of Mr. Nigma and you've probably heard more about his immense intellect"

"I've yet to see said intellect" Said Bane.

"Actually Mr. Nigma is rather intelligent Bane" Said Mathews "Could anyone tell me what Mr. Nigma uses his intellect for"

The patients all replied saying beating Batman.

"Oh that rude Bat always spoiling my tea parties" Said Mr. Tetch.

"That brute always destroys my plants" Pamela hissed as she clutched her small flower.

"That mean old bat is always bothering Mr. J!" Screeched Harley

The patients continued to yell about Batman as Mathews tried to calm everyone down.

In Jokers cell the clown waited for his chance at escape. As a guard walked to the door of the cell Joker began making sounds of extreme pain. The guard in this case was an unfortunate rookie who was unaware of the proper procedure in a situation like this (the proper procedure is to leave the food outside the door and forget any orders to go inside the cell or get anywhere near the door at all).

The relatively new guard cracked the cell door open the tiniest bit and asked "What's going on in there?"

The moaning stopped and the guard opened the door more. He saw no sign of Joker. The guard then took out his hand gun and walked into the cell. The guard saw something poking out from under the bed and went to investigate. The guard reached under the bed and felt around for whatever might be underneath. The guard pulled out a blanket with some kind of writing on it.

The guard read the message "Don't turn around"

The guard of course immediately turned around (guess who's behind him). Joker then kicked the guard in the face, knocking him unconscious. Joker then knelt down and took what he needed from the guard: A gun and a flash light to make shadow puppets.

Joker then went to go slit the guards but hesitated trying to think of a way he could make the poor fellow death more excruciating but then thought heck with it and sliced the guards throat. Joker then grabbed a key card from the guard and went to go start his own little party.

Back in Mathews group therapy session Mathews had just gotten all of the patients to stop yelling about Batman. "All right would anyone else like to speak how they feel about their life choices that have led to the inaccurate term of Super Villain"

Pamela then spoke out "I don't see why I'm considered evil just because I protect my plants"

Mathews clapped his hands for a moment and said excitedly "Now you see that's the kind of thing we're looking for. We are not trying to just waist your time with silly facts, figures and pointless tests that tell you all your just insane. I believe that you are all very much sane but yet you are simply so wrapped up in your persona's that you forget that you are all still just people with problems"

Crane then spoke up "Or is it that you're simply afraid to admit that some people are simply beyond help"

"Well Dr. Crane are you insane?" Mathews asked.

"Oh of course not. I am simply the product of a world that feared what I could do" Said Crane.

"Ah yes but what if you did things that people appreciated instead of feared. You all have your own special capabilities and yet you use them in a very self destructive way"

Bane then asked "What do you mean self destructive?"

"Think of it this way. In all of your experiences with these persona's that have been built around you have any of you had any success with them at all?"

A strange silence fell upon the room.

Meanwhile in the Asylum Joker stealthily made his way to the cell of Victor Zsasz. Joker tapped on the door and then used the key card he had stolen from the guard to enter. Zsasz looked up at Joker and squirmed in an attempt to break free of his chained arms. Joker walked closer to Zsasz until he was just out of reach of the scarred inmate.

"I've got a deal for you Zsaszy" Said Joker "If I let you go, you have to need with a little problem of mine"

Zsasz sneered at Joker, of all the filth in the world their was no more disgusting than the clown. Although Zsasz did have an odd respect for Joker as he was responsible for more deaths than Zsasz himself.

Zsasz then calmed down and asked "Why have you come here?"

Joker then explained "Well I need a little birdy who keeps chanting about morals and ethics silenced"

"What would you have me do?" Asked Zsasz.

"I want you to do what you do Zsaszy... Slit some throats and carve some scars"

Joker then unlocked one of Zsasz's arms and then left the key card on the ground barely in Zsasz's reach. Joker then dropped the knife he had brought and ran out of the cell. Zsasz grabbed the key and unlocked the other arm. Zsasz then grabbed the knife and smelled the cold steel. Zsasz then opened the cell door and began searching for his next victim.

Meanwhile Joker was attempting to find a phone so he could tell his crew to start bringing the party supplies.

Back in the group therapy session Mathews watched as the patients all thought about what had been said.

Mathews then broke the silence, asking "If it's not to much trouble I'd like to know what everyone's thinking... it kind of helps the whole psychiatrist thing"

Two Face then said "Where do you get the nerve to say we're all just living out persona's" Dent then asked "Well what if he's right. I mean think about it we all just kind of gave up on the people we could have been. Maybe if we had just held on a little longer things would have got better"

Mathews smiled as he finally heard someone say what he wanted them to say. "Excellent work Mr. Dent. I am very proud to say that you my friend our closer than ever to perhaps changing your life forever"

Edward Nigma then blurted out "But what if we like our persona's. People used to see me as worthless no brains Nigma and now they all recognize me as the master of puzzles and challenges, The Riddler"

Bane then said "The only reason they gave you a name is because it was easier to identify you not that you know anything about subtlety, with you running around Gotham in a green suit that makes you look like an idiot"

Carson (Firefly) then said "Oh yeah. Pretty meaningful words from a guy who's more brawn than brain"

"I am a Master strategist you firebug!" Yelled Bane.

"Firefly" Corrected Carson.

Jervis then asked "I would think the Moth and the Firefly would be great friends and when is Alice coming?" Jervis then took a sip of his tea.

"Alice isn't real you blubbering nincompoop" Said Nigma.

Jervis then covered his ears and screeched. All of the patients began to pick at each others ego's and persona's while Mathews attempted to calm them down.

Meanwhile elsewhere Joker was making a call "What do you mean you're stuck in traffic" Joker then listened to the person on the other end of the phone explain. Joker groaned and continued "Well just drive over them, dang it!... No I don't care if you need to drive on the side walk, what part of drive over them don't you understand!"

Over the phone Joker could hear the vehicle driving onto the side walk. Joker then asked "Now hold the old squawk box out the window so I can hear the soon to be pancakes"

The thug did so and Joker could here the people scream as they attempted to get out of the way of the vehicle. Joker laughed and then hung up and went to go wait for his goons to arrive.

Zsasz however had found his next target: Ms. Glibenstein. He watched as the women went about her pointless life and imagined the excuses he would make for Zsasz to not save her from life. Zsasz would savour this kill. But yet he couldn't get the thought of Mathews grandfather out of his mind. Suddenly he stopped to think about the life that person lived and how in it's pointlessness that the woman somehow enjoyed it and if it justified for...Zsasz hen shook this thought out of his head. Zsasz then readied his blade.

Joker grinned as his goons arrived outside the gate. The vehicle they used was a large semi truck with armour plating on the windows and a large trailer. Joker walked out to his goons and signalled for them to drive through the gate. The thugs did so and the gate easily smashed down. This however did alert the guards. 7 thugs armed with automatic machine guns exited the trailer as a number of guards exited the the asylum only to be swamped by a hail of bullets. The fight was over before any of the guards even knew what was happening.

Joker then walked to the trailer and opened it to see to his delight all the gifts for his fellow inmates. Everything from Walkers cocoon gun to Mr. Freeze's suit.

Joker smiled an unnaturally wide smile and with glee "This is going to be quite a party"

The arguments had gotten so loud that Mathews didn't even hear the guns going off outside.

Two Face then took a verbal jab at Harley "You know all of us here have actually done stuff that matters but this crazy clown over here just hangs around with J and usually ruins his plans with her big fat mouth"

Harley then stood up and screamed "That's not true. I love Mr. J and I'm always a crucial part in his schemes. Like when I snuck him that knife for him so he could break out" Harley then covered her mouth with her hands and sat down.

All the inmates went silent. Mathews eyes went wide with an unbelievable shock.

Just then a guard ran into the room and yelled "Dr. Mathews jokers escaped!"

Mathews then said to himself "Oh dear" Mathews then stood up and said "I'm afraid our little session will need to be cut short. I am going to have to ask all of you to go back to your cells"

Suddenly Joker charged through the door and announced to the group "Hello my friends. I have gifts for all of you" Joker then whistled and his thugs carried in the several gadgets and costumes of the patients. Joker then shot a mischievous smile at Mathews.

Joker was then tackled by Harley who happily yelled "Oh Mr. J I knew you'd come back for me" Joker then pushed Harley off of him and stood back up to watch the patients take their possessions.

Nigma grabbed his green question mark covered suit and his cane, Crane grabbed his mask and a supply of fear gas, Walker grabbed his cocoon gun, Jervis grabbed his hat and a few mind control devices. Harley grabbed a tin of white make up and a black domino mask. Two face grabbed two hands guns and a half burnt black suit. Carson picked up a flamethrower and a flame proof suit that would protect him from the heat.

Joker smiled as the patients went from looking like patients at an asylum to the super villains he knew they were. Joker then noticed Bane not going for the supply of venom.

"What's the matter Bane? Have you been rehabilitated or something?" Asked Joker.

"I do not need this anymore I am better without it" Said Bane.

Joker then frowned at Bane and turned to look at the super villains "Alright my friends let's say we tear this wretched place down once and for all"

All the villains cheered except for Bane and Pamela. The patients then ran out of the room to wreak havoc. Bane then walked over to Mathews who was sitting down in his fold out chair staring at the ground.

"You should get out of here" Said Bane.

Pamela then felt a strange shiver up her spine. (Why you ask?) Outside Jokers henchman were finding whatever plants they could find and destroying them. Vines then sprouted out of the bottom of Pamela's plant until they reached the ground. The flower then grew as large as Pamela. Poison Ivey then climbed onto her flower and the plant carried her off to enact justice against the people.

Mathews then said in a depressed tone "I thought I had really made more progress than that"

"What will you do now?" Asked Bane.

Mathews paused for a moment and then said "I'm going to call a friend"

In Wayne Manor a phone rings. Alfred answers and listens to Mathews on the other end explaining the situation.

Alfred then said "Yes I will give him the message Doctor" Alfred then hung up the phone and called to Bruce "Mr. Wayne"

Wayne then walked in and asked "What is it Alfred?"

Alfred then explained "It seems there is a break out attempt happening at Arkham Asylum. Dr. Mathews requires your assistance"

Bruce then hurried to the Bat Cave to prepare for a confrontation with nearly every one of his most dangerous foes.

Will Batman get to Arkham Asylum fast enough, will Dr. Mathews be able to regain control of the patients or will Joker win the day. Tune in next chapter to catch the conclusion of Arkham Interviews.

(Sound familiar or do you need a Holy Fanfiction Batman to get what I'm making a reference to).

To Be Concluded


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

Chapter 10 Part 1

The Finale

(Well that's a fail title since it really isn't accurate)

Batman is rushing to Arkham, Joker is reeking havoc at Arkham and Mathews has realized that he has made little to no progress with the inmates. (Sure everything is bad now but it's gonna get a whole lot worse)

Currently we find Joker along with 2 clown faced thugs pushing a large rectangular crate with fog seeping out of it. Joker then knocks on the cell door of Victor Freeze. Understandably Freeze does not open the door so Joker instructs the thugs to kick the door open.

Inside the cell Freeze listened the people trying to get in or more accurately trying to get Freeze out.

The thugs then succeeded to kick the door down and Joker walked inside, now wearing a pair of green ear muffs.

"Hi ice cube" Joker said to Freeze. "It's to beautiful of a day to stay all cooped up in your refrigerator"

Freeze stared coldly at Joker and said "Leave me be clown or I will freeze your face in that smile permanently"

"But I brought you a present Freeze" Joker then points at the crate and the thugs open it revealing Freezes cryo suit.

Freeze remains uninterested "You seem to think that I'm the kind of person who would jump at the chance to escape from this place"

"Don't insult me with such a simple assumption Freeze" Joker said. Joker then reached into his pocket and pulled out pictures of Freezes wife in one of Jokers storage houses.

Freezes eyes widened and he attempted to grab the pictures. Joker stepped back and the thugs then forced Freeze back into his seat.

Joker then went through the photos one by one "See here's me standing in front of her and here's me painting a nice smile on her little tube and ... oh my! Who was taking these pictures?"

One of the thugs raised their hand and Joker showed him the picture "Your thumb is in this picture. A complete waist of a photograph. Well I can make it so that this will never be happen again... let's see looks like it's the left thumb"

Joker then grabbed the thugs hand and pulled a knife out from his pocket. Joker then slashed the thumb off and laughed as the thug yelled in pain and attempted to place the thumb back on his hand to no avail.

Joker then walked to the door and said to Freeze "So Freeze if you want to know where your little honey is you''ll need to catch me" Joker then ran out of the icy room leaving Freeze with one thug.

The thug then thought to himself "I wonder if I'd get more respect if I was the guy who killed Mr. Freeze"

Freeze however was not going to let that happen. Freeze pulled free from the thug and grabbed his freeze gun from the crate and fired at the thug Freezing him entirely. The thug with one thumb on the other hand began to beg Freeze to freeze his hand and thumb so he could have more time to reattach it.

Freeze ignores the thug and begins to put on his suit.

Joker pokes his head back inside the cell to see Freeze now fully suited up. Joker whistles and Freeze instantly reacts, raises his freeze ray and fires at Joker. Joker avoids the blast and runs off cackling.

Freeze then follows Joker at a much slower pace (due to the suit).

Outside Batman arrives outside the asylum. He exits his Batmobile and approaches the asylum. Batman notices a door opening and readies a batarang. Dr. Mathews stumbles out. Batman lowers the batarang.

Mathews then called to Batman "Batman! It's chaos in there. Jokers riled up all of the patients"

"It wouldn't be the worst thing Jokers done" Said Batman.

Batman then walked to the door and entered the Asylum with Mathews following him.

Batman then said to Mathews "Doctor You should get away from here as quickly as you can"

"I have a duty to help the patients sir. I must try to reason with them" Said Mathews.

"I understand that you want to help them Doctor. But they may not want to be helped" Said Batman.

"Everyone wants to be helped sir. Everyone deep down wants to be okay" Mathews replied.

"Their is an appropriate time and place for helping and this is not one of them. Right now we need to focus on getting everyone sudued"

"I can help you" Said Mathews.

Batman then turned to face Mathews "No you need to get as far away from here as possible. Joker doesn't tend to go easy on people who try to cure him"

A thug with a crow bar then sprang out from behind a door and charged at Batman. He swung the bar at Batman but the knight caught the thugs arm and struck his elbow causing the joint to bend the wrong way. The thug then held his arm while screaming in pain. Batmans fist then crashed down on the thugs face knocking him to the ground.

Mathews stared in awe and then said "Okay have to stop being distinguished for a moment and just say that was very impressive"

Batman simply dismissed the statement and walked on to confront the other patients and criminals throughout the Asylum.

Mathews decided to listen to Batmans advice and headed for the exit. Mathews hesitated before opening the door but as he did he heard a scream come from the front office (where Ms. Glibesntein is). Mathews then ran through the halls towards the sound of the scream.

Down in the lower area of the Asylum. Joker rides the elevator down to Crocs holding area.

Guards at the bottom of the elevator shaft wait to ambush Joker The elevator slowly screeches down to the bottom, the guards prepare their weapons. The door to the elevator then cracks open and green fog quickly seeps out. The guards watch as the fog moves towards them. One of the guards then begins to chuckle and soon starts to laugh uncontrollably.

The elevator door opens further as more of the guards succumb to the laugh gas. One guard who recognized the gas attempted to get away but was only left with two options.

Stay and get killed by the gas.

Open Crocs cell and hope he won't be shredded into coleslaw.

The guard chooses to go into Crocs cell, using a key card to open the door. The guard runs in as Joker exits the elevator, amused to see the guards crying, laughing and dying at the same time. A thug carrying a machine gun then followed Joker out of the elevator although another thug still sits inside the elevator with a disgustingly huge grin on his face.

Joker chuckles and says to the live thug "To bad their was only one gas mask Ha Ha"

The thug also nervously laughed as they enter Crocs cell. The guard drew his weapon and turned to try and fire at Joker. The guard missed and hit the thug instead. Joker smiled , leaned back and squirted acid from the flower on his suit. The acid flew through the air and landed right in the guards eyes.

Croc then began to rise from the water (having heard the shots).

Croc asked, snarling "What are you doing here?"

The guard (now unable to see) then turned and shot at Croc. Croc instantly became furious and struck the guard with his massive arm, sending him flying into a wall, killing him. Croc then breathed heavily as he attempted to calm down.

Joker then said to Croc "Hey scale face... and hands ,feet etc. What say you to coming upstairs and reeking a little hilarious havoc"

"No!" Croc snarled.

"Well I guess I might as well respect your answer" Said Joker while walking back to the elevator. Joker then picked up the gun from the dead guard. Joker then entered the elevator.

Croc then turned and was about to sink back into the water. Joker then fired at Croc. Joker then pushed the up button on the elevator. Croc charged at Joker who was now ascending in the elevator. Croc then began to climb the metal frame work of the elevator, this was a very slow process although the elevator wasn't going very fast either.

The elevator screeched to a halt, the doors opened slower than Joker would have liked. Joker then nonchalantly walked out of the elevator and walked back into the halls of the Asylum. A few guards spotted Joker walking out of the elevator room.

One of the guards called out to the clown "Hey You! Stop!"

The guards then raised their weapons as Croc smashed his way through a wall. The guards understandably panicked and shot at Croc... This was a very bad idea.

Croc now lost in a sea of rage and animal instinct charged at the guards, trampling them like a big scaly steam roller.

Meanwhile Batman was currently fighting mind controlled Doctors and also trying to avoid being burnt to a smouldering pile of burnt flesh and tights by the Firefly. Also adding to the pressure was the fact Firefly did not care if he burnt a few docs.

Jervis yelled at Batman "Oh you naughty Bat why can't you just sit down and have some tea with your white coated friends"

Batman avoids a doctors punch and grabs his arm. Batman then forces the doctor to the ground in order to avoid the liquid flame. Batman then rips the mind control device from the doctor who then passes out.

Batman then takes out a batarang and flings it into the barrel of the flame thrower. Firefly stopped and stared at the batarang for a moment, wondering what would happen if he continued firing the weapon. Before he could decide a high pitched beep came from the batarang. The batarang then exploded, destroying the end of the flame thrower and rendering it useless.

Firefly then dropped the weapon and looked at Batman who now stared intensely at Firefly.

Firefly then chuckled nervously and said "So... I didn't singe your cape did I?"

Batman then punched Firefly sending him crashing to the ground (unconscious of course).

Batman then turned to see Jervis attempting to wake up some of the doctors. "Wake up you silly thing you. That Bat is ruining the party"

Batman then walked over to Jervis and grabbed him by his jacket. Batman then hoisted Jervis up off his feet and growled "Tetch I'm going to give you a choice. You can either give up right now or I can just knock you out"

"No! Please don't hurt me" Jervis yelled in fear.

Batman then dropped Jervis and destroyed the remainder of the mind control devices.

Batman proceeded to move Jervis and Firefly into cells. Batman was then ready to start his one man war again when Poison Ivy and her giant plant burst through a wall.

Batman is caught off guard and attempts to throw a a freeze capsule at the plant. Ivy's plant then grabbed Batmans wrists with it's powerful vines and slammed Batman against a wall.

Ivy then chuckled and said "Oh poor fleshy Bat. Does that hurt?"

Batmans strains against the might of the plant in vain.

Seemingly from out of nowhere Bane arrived on the scene and yelled at Ivy "Hey crazy woman!"

Ivy turned to look at Bane and said "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when their doing something important"

Another vine then wrapped around Batmans neck and squeezed like an anaconda. Bane then walked closer to Ivy and a vine whipped at him. Bane grabbed the vine with two hands and ripped it in two.

The plant made a muffled scream as Ivy moaned. Ivy then turned to Bane, furious at the pain he had caused the plant. The vines then slightly loosened on Batman allowing him to wriggle one hand out of their grasp. Batman then grabbed an ice bomb and threw it at the plant freezing a large portion of it. The plant then lost all life and fell to the ground. Ivy fell off the plant and immediately broke into a fit of rage. Ivy then charged at Bane and attempted to punch him.

Bane simply grabbed Ivy's fist and said "Don't insult me with such a sad attempt to harm me"

Bane then released Ivy who then sat down beside her dead plant.

Bane then walked to Batman who then went into a fighting stance expecting a confrontation.

Bane shook his head and said "Batman I have no quarrel with you right now"

Batman then asked "Why so friendly Bane? Did the Doctor actually effect you?"

Bane replied "No. He would just come and try and explain to us that we weren't just villains or something absurd like that. Honestly I think he is a complete quack although he did show honour by not abusing his position of power"

"Perhaps you should think about that more Bane. Mathews may be odd but his ideas about all of you are different than others"

Bane simply ignored Batman and began to walk away "I will leave you to your poor life choice Bat. I will break you some other time in a more fitting situation"

Batman then placed Ivy into a cell and placed his own securer bat-lock on the door. Batman then heard the sound of running foot steps. Batman prepared himself for whatever it may be.

The foot steps got louder and then stopped for a moment. The foot steps then resumed but now they were louder than before.

Batman then took a Batarang from his belt and readied himself to throw.

Batman then saw a large black shoe clomp down on the floor at the end of the hall. Another shoe slammed down. The owner of the shoes then poked his head out from behind the corner. Joker grinned at the sight of Batman. He took off the huge shoes and began to run towards him with his arms held up in the air.

Joker yelled happily "Hello Batman! I didn't expect you to come and play in the day... that rhymed Ha Ha!"

Batman threw the batarang at Joker but the clown ducked his head down to avoid it.

"Oh come now Batman that wasn't very nice" Said Joker.

Batman then flung another batarang. The gadget flew through the air right at Jokers head. Joker quickly held up a playing card with a razor edge. The batarang struck the card causing it to break in two and the pieces fly off course and hit the walls.

Joker then threw his card at Batman but Batman simply caught the card and threw it to the ground.

Batman then began to walk menacingly towards Joker.

Joker chuckled and held his hand up to his ear "Why do you hear that Batman? It sounds like the foot steps of a rampaging crocodile man"

Batman stopped and listened, he heard it as well. The sound became louder and a loud roar then echoed through the halls. Croc then rushed around the corner and charged at Joker paying no mind to Batman. Joker ran to Batman and cowered behind him.

Croc charged at the two. Batman was about to throw smoke pellets for a quick getaway when Croc was suddenly blasted by a blue ray. Batman and Joker turned to see Mr. Freeze to be the source of the beam. The beam created ice on Crocs body but this did not slow Croc down... at first but quickly Croc began to succumb to the cold and his movements became slow and sluggish. Croc then dropped to his knees and began to shiver violently.

Batman then attempted to subdue Joker but the clown managed to Zap Batman with a joy buzzer giving Joker the moment he needed to run away. Mr. Freeze fired a shot at Joker as he rounded the corner but failed to hit him.

Batman then asked "So Freeze any particular reason you showed up?"

"I heard the clowns disgusting laugh"

"Why are you after him?"

Freeze replied "The clown has information as to where my wife is. I need to stop him"

"How do you know he's telling the truth?" Asked Batman.

Freeze ignored the question and walked off to find Joker.

Batman then went back to rounding up the inmates.

Elsewhere in the Asylum Dr. Mathews had arrived at the front office and began to cautiously search for whoever may have screamed. Mathews then heard a muffled yell. Mathews looked over the front desk to see Ms. Glibenstein bound and gagged on the floor. Mathews then vaulted over the desk and pulled the piece of cloth that had been used to gag the woman out of her mouth.

Instantly Ms. Glibenstein screamed "Run Dr. Mathews!"

Mathews then felt cold steel on the back of his neck.

Mathews then said calmly "Hello Mr. Zsasz... How are we today?"

Ms. Glibenstein attempted to break free of her bonds but failed. She then began to scream.

"Isn't it funny how they resist me saving them?" Zsasz asked Mathews.

Mathews replied "It's really an appropriate reaction. Every being young, old, smart and dumb all have the instinct to survive"

Zsasz pushed the knife harder into Mathews skin cutting it ever so slightly.

"Too bad that the wretched meat sacks decided to cheat themselves out of that need to survive. They all just live their pointless lives without a care. But this does not need to be their fate... So I save them"

Mathews then asked "Mr. Zsasz I would like you to do something for me?"

Zsasz then said "Don't think stalling me will help. My skin craves your mark"

"I want you to admit that you kill people?" Mathews aksed.

Zsasz easily replied "I don't just kill people I slaughter them. I liberate them"

"Ah wait Mr. Zsasz you kill people. You don't save them, you don't liberate them you just kill them to make yourself feel better"

Zsasz chuckled and asked "Are you seriously giving me a lecture while I have you at knife point?"

"I just find it interesting that you feel life is pointless yet you still feel you have a purpose. Wouldn't it make sense for you to kill yourself as well"

Zsasz was undeterred from his demented ideology. He then kicked Mathews in the back forcing him down onto his hands and knees.

"I knew you were just as nuts as everyone else in this place where sanity takes a vacation" Said Zsasz.

"I'm not I'm simply stating a fact" Mathews looked Zsasz in the eye and said "But you tell me right now? When you're done all this and you do die will their have been any point to anything you've done. Or will you just be another pointless soul that tried to fill that pointlessness with blood"

Zsasz then did something he hadn't done in years... He thought about his life's work and if it made a difference at all. Zsasz then shook his bald head violently as if to shake out any bit of conscious he had left.

Zsasz then yelled "Enough! I only have one thing left to say to you Piggy"

Mathews then stood on his knees with his back straight, looking right into the eyes that have been the last thing to may people have seen "I'm Listening?"

Zsasz then asked "Would you like to die first or the little sow over there"

Ms. Glibenstein then began to weep.

"A-hem!" A deep voice interrupted.

Zsasz looked up and yelled furiously "Who dares disturb me!"

Zsasz then saw Bane standing with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

Zsasz ignored Bane and prepared to slash Mathews and Ms. Glibesntein.

Then Bane ,with amazing speed ran over to Zsasz, grabbed him by the head and slammed his face down on the desk. (However we all should know that Zsasz is no push over) Zsasz quickly recovered from this and tackled Bane. Bane however reacted quick enough and lifted Zsasz over his head and threw him against a wall. Zsasz then got up and began to slash at Bane with his knife. Bane was able to avoid the blade and on one slash Bane grabbed Zsasz's wrist with one hand and punched Zsasz in the face with the other. Bane then punched Zsasz with his other hand and then again with the other. Zsasz then took another swing but this time Bane ducked it and countered with a punishing upper cut to the face. Zsaz flew backward and struck the ground momentarily out cold.

Bane then said while walking away "You'd better get out of here before he wakes up because he's going to be mad"

Mathews then untied Ms. Glibenstein and the woman quickly ran out of the building a little faster than she possible could, tripping twice on the way to the door.

"How did you know to come Bane?" Asked Mathews.

"It was hard to ignore the screams of the woman" Bane replied

Mathews then said to Bane "Thank you my friend"

Bane then turned and said "We are not friends Mathews. Although you've actually tried something different that different hasn't resulted in any different results"

Mathews thought for a moment and said bewildered"What?"

Bane then said mockingly "You're different strategy failed and you should have realized that it would never work on these crazy people"

"But if you do the same thing over and over again then you're just insane and dare I say stupid. You've all tried every single plan possible and you still fail so here's an idea how about you try something different"

"Who do you think you are to talk to me in such a tone!" Bane yelled.

"I know who I am. But do you know who you are!" Mathews yelled back.

"You tell me Doctor who am I!"

Mathews then said in a much gentler tone "I know who you are. You are a man who was born and raised in a prison. Your only friend was a teddy bear which you concealed a knife in to protect yourself. You still have that bear and you are very attached to it. You were then selected to test Venom and you grew addicted to it. The defining moment in your fight against Batman was when you broke his back and you've been failing to stop him from stopping you ever since"

Bane stared angrily at Mathews for a moment and then turned to walk out of the asylum.

The two were both then stopped when they heard a voice that was both misleadingly innocent and annoying "Would that bear happen to be this little guy?"

The two turned to see Harley Quinn cuddling the bear in her arms.

Bane instantly ran to to retrieve Osito but before he reached him Joker stepped out from around a corner and pointed a sawed off shot gun at Bane.

Bane stopped, realizing he would never be able to avoid the scattered pellets from the weapon.

Joker then said "Hello Doc, hello Macho Libre and hello unconscious emo" Zsasz then slowly began to gain consciousness.

Harley then said excitedly "Ooh look sweetums he's getting up"

Bane then said with noticeably restrained rage "Give me Osito"

"On one condition" Said Joker "You take this" Joker then held up a gun with a a dart filled with venom.

"No!" Bane yelled.

"Ooh That's too bad" Said Joker. Joker then motioned for Harley to throw the bear.

Harley chucked the bear to Zsasz. Zsasz grabbed it and quickly ripped it to shreds.

Bane stared in disbelief and in the moment he had turned his back to Joker the clown shot the venom dart right into the back of Banes neck. Bane suddenly could feel the rush of strength.

Mathews yelled "No! Fight it Bane. Control yourself"

Banes eyes began to turn green. Bane tried to resist the urge to give in to the strength. He then thought of his destroyed friend and how easy it would be to snap Zsasz like a twig.

Bane couldn't resist any longer... he simply couldn't... even with all his concentration he could not forget the fact that his oldest friend and just been ripped to bits.

Bane then roared as the venom flowed through his veins. Quicker than anything Bane grabbed Zsasz. Zsasz stabbed his knife into Banes arm but this could not stop the venom powered titan.

Bane then roared "I BREAK YOU!"

Bane then hoisted Zsasz above his head and slammed his back down on his knee. Zsasz's back was shattered. Bane then threw Zsasz against a wall leaving him in a near dead state.

Bane then turned his focus to Joker and Harley. Harley was currently hiding behind Joker.

Bane started to charge at them but quickly realized that the tiny amount of venom had only been enough to sustain his immense strength for a minute or two. Bane then collapsed to the ground totally burnt out from the venom.

Mathews then went to Banes side and said to Joker "You! You have destroyed any progress he had made"

Joker walked straight up to Mathews and poked him with the shot gun "You don't seem to get it Doc. Their was never any progress. You're about as effective as snow ball in the desert and a snow ball in a desert is pretty useless"

Joker then walked to Harley "Now Harley don't think I didn't notice you hiding there." Jokers smile then turned to an angry frown "Did you honestly think I would ever let anyone hurt you" Joker then slapped Harley "Oh yeah anyone except me"

Harley awkwardly laughed at Jokers cruel joke.

Mathews then said to Harley "You don't have to take that from him"

Joker then ordered Harley to put Mathews in a set of fuzzy pink novelty hand cuffs.

Harley whispered to Mathews "Yes I do. He needs me and I need him"

Joker then led the two to the stage of his final Joke for the day.

(I'm sorry about making this a two parter but it' just been a really long time since I've put out a chapter. So get ready for the real finale in a bit)

To really be concluded next chapter

...Hopefully


End file.
